Mini Chibi Ninjas
by o-o-o-VampirianWolfGirl-o-o-o
Summary: Lothor turns Cam, Tori and Dustin into Chibis! Will Shane, Hunter and Blake be able to change them back before Lothor's latest evil plot finally destroys the rangers? SLASH
1. Knocked Out Cold

**Hey guys, I've been hearing the word 'chibi' everywhere, and had no idea what the hell it meant lol. Then I googled it – yep - I googled. And the definition was soo cute! So I thought I'd write my own Power Ranger Ninja Storm fic but with chibis!! I know it's been done before, but honestly, who could resist turning our favourite characters into Chibis? I know I can't! Hope you like. =]**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers! Or the characters! Otherwise the whole show would have SLASH! **

**Warning: (I really hate these bloody warning labels, as if we gotta warn people about slash!) This is slash, don't like (**_**I don't care**_**) then don't read! Flames will be used to warm up... something... probably hot chocolate. **

**=] Peace!**

* * *

"_Blake look out!"_ Hunter yelled, as he jumped out of the way of their latest monster's energy blast. He landed on the ground, and rolled over to see his brother next to him, clutching his side.

"_Are you hurt?"_ Hunter asked.

"_No, I'm fine man. Let's just finish this creep off."_ Blake answered.

"_Couldn't agree more!"_ Hunter said, standing up and pulling Blake to his feet.

"_Dudes! You guys okay?"_ Dustin asked, running towards the Bradleys, with Shane by his side.

"_All good dude. Where's Tori and Cam?"_ asked Hunter.

"_Right here."_ Tori answered, appearing with Cam, from the side of a nearby abandoned building. "_Sorry for leaving you, that thing threw us pretty far."_

"_How are you still standing then?"_ asked Shane.

"_Cyber Cam teleported us to the ground safely. Just in time, too."_ Tori said.

Cam rolled his eyes, not that anyone could see from under his helmet. _"It was about time he made himself useful."_

"_Heard that, creator dude! A thank you, would be like, heaps cool right now!"_ Cyber Cam's voice said, through Cam's morpher.

"_Thank you; now get ready to activate the zords when we need them."_ Cam said.

"_Sure thing C-man!" _

"_C-man?"_ asked Shane.

"_Yeah, it's his new nickname for me."_ Cam answered, clearly annoyed at said nickname.

"_Oh"._ All the rangers said in response.

"_What does it stand for though?"_ asked Hunter.

"_What do you mean dude?"_ asked Dustin.

"_Well does it stand for Creator-man, or Cam-man?" _

"_Probably..."_ began Cam, before the sound of another energy blast interrupted their conversation.

"_Yo rangers, you haven't forgotten about me have you?" _asked the Rangers' latest pain in the butt.

"_With a face like that? How could we forget?"_ asked Blake.

All the rangers placed themselves in a fighting stance, ready for the monster's next move.

"_Ouch. Harsh blue ranger, real harsh"._ Said the creature, before he clicked his fingers making the kelzacks appear.

"_That's navy ranger! Navy! I'm not blue!"_ Blake yelled.

"_You will be when the kelzacks are done with you."_

The kelzacks charged towards the rangers, while the monster stayed behind, observing the fight. What the rangers didn't notice was that the monster was talking to Lothor, through a small device.

"_How long until I can come down there?"_ Asked Lothor.

"_Uhh, a few more minutes boss."_ The monster replied.

"_A few more minutes?! Why is this taking so long!"_ Lothor responded, angrily.

"_Kapri! Cut it out! That's mine!"_ said a voice through the device.

"_Is not! I'm smarter! So it's mine!"_ came another one.

"_Would you two cut it out!'_ Yelled Lothor.

"_Sorry Uncle"_ said the two voices together.

"_It isn't easy being the boss"._ Sighed Lothor. _"Now listen you, hurry up and weaken those pesky rangers before I send Zurgane down there to finish the job!"_

"_Yes Lothor sir! Right away!"_ said the monster, turning back towards the battle. _"Go on kelzacks! Do your worst!"_

"_Yeah, you heard him. Do your worst! It's not like we didn't beat you last time!" Said Hunter, taking on five kelzacks. _

"_Or the time after that!" added Shane. _

"_Or the time after that!" Dustin continued. _

"_Guys, focus! Over-confidence as a ninja gets you nowhere!" Said Cam. _

More kelzacks appeared out of nowhere, outnumbering the rangers by 10:1. Now the rangers were starting to feel the fight, and it was tiring them.

"_Boss, it's time!"_ said the monster through the speaker device.

Lothor appeared, with Zurgane by his side.

"_Let's see how the rangers and that brother of mine like this!"_ said Lothor, aiming a strange shaped gun at the rangers.

"_Everyone duck!"_ Shane yelled, having seen Lothor appear.

Unfortunately, not everyone managed to duck in time, and the orange beam of light which was emitted from Lothor's gun, hit three out of the five rangers.

Tori, Dustin and Cam were on the ground, the beam of light had knocked them unconscious.

"_No!"_ Said Hunter, Shane and Blake at the same time, then turned towards Lothor to see if he would continue firing. Lothor was preparing the gun to fire again, at the remaining rangers.

"_Cyber Cam! Get ready for teleportation to Ninja Ops!"_ Yelled Shane as he, Hunter and Blake held onto an unconscious ranger each. _"Okay, now!"_

"_Teleporting you now, dude!"_

The rangers were teleported out of the battle and not a moment too soon. Lothor had just fired again, however nothing came out. It seemed like there was a problem with his gun.

"_Blasted thing! Zurgane! Why isn't this working?!"_ he yelled, hitting the gun in frustration.

"_It seems like it could only handle being fired once sir."_ Zurgane answered.

"_You idiot! I asked you to build me something strong and powerful! Not weak and pathetic! It didn't even work on the rangers! It only knocked them out cold!"_

"_Sorry Lothor, sir"._ Said a frightened Zurgane.

"_Let's get out of here! I will deal with you later Zurgane." _

With that, Lothor, Zurgane, the monster and the kelzacks also teleported out of the battle scene, and back onto their ship.

_**Back at Ninja Ops**_

"_Cyber Cam! Medical bay, now!"_ Shane yelled as he carried Dustin, with Hunter carrying Cam and Blake carrying Tori, following close behind.

"_Sure thing dude!" _Said Cyber Cam, following the rangers to the medical bay_. "Lay them down, step back and let me work my magic."_

Shane, Blake and Hunter did as they were told, and went to stand near the door, giving Cyber Cam his space. Sensei was already there. He didn't say anything, he just stood on the medical bench, watching Cam with a sad and worried expression.

If it wasn't for his use of vocabulary, Hunter would think that it was _his_ Cam currently doing medical checks, not a holographic copy cat. _His_ Cam. The more he thought it, the more he got comfortable with that little sentence. _His_ Cam.

Hunter's attraction for Cam first started around the time he and Blake joined the wind ninjas and their Power Rangers team. He never found any male attractive, so when he felt butterflies in his stomach while hugging Cam, you can imagine how surprised Hunter was. And it didn't stop there.

Hunter found it very difficult to look away from Cam, to not blush whenever they touched or to not stutter or mix up his sentences whenever Cam spoke to him. He also had a tendency to show off whenever Cam happened to be looking at him. Yep, Hunter had it bad. But if there is one thing Hunter is good at, it is hiding what is really going on inside his head. Hence all the brooding.

And why Cam, out of all people? Why not Shane or Dustin? Why Cam? Maybe it was a fate thing? Or destiny? And while Hunter believed in fate and destiny, he tried to ignore all that 'soul mate' or 'the one person who is made for you' garbage. Not because he didn't believe in it, sure it happened. Everyone is bound to meet that one person who just clicks with you, better than all the rest. That one person who, when they are near you, you feel that words are not needed because they get you, understand you and will always be there for you.

It was easier to not believe in it too much or to pay attention to it. Because what if Hunter never finds his significant other? Which actually sounds corny if he ever said that out loud, though he never plans on it. It is easier to not expect it to happen, then when it doesn't the disappointment is not as hurtful. If there was one thing Hunter feared above all else, it was loneliness. His real parents were gone, his adoptive parents were murdered by that psycho, Lothor. Everyone he has ever loved, besides Blake, has left him. The only person he had left was Blake, which is why he is so damn overprotective of him; and that's how it had to stay, otherwise he might lose Blake as well. All it takes is one mistake, one slip up, and before you know it, someone you love could be dead. Of course, being a Power Ranger didn't help as your chances of dying are very highly increased.

"_Cyber Cam, you do know what you're doing right?"_ Asked Blake, a little concerned that Tori, Dustin and Cam were being medically examined by a non-human entity.

"_Umm, dudes, just because I speak like Dustin, it doesn't, like, mean that I'm an air head."_ Cyber Cam responded.

"_Hey!"_ Said Shane, sounding a little offended, for Dustin's sake.

"_My bad, dude. But I am 100% exactly like Cam here, except for the whole extrovert thing that I've got going on. And the whole, talking thing." _

"_Well that makes it 90%." _Said Blake.

"_You're nothing like Cam."_ Said Hunter, under his breath, with as much venom as he could. However, being that the medical bay is quite small, everyone else heard him.

"_Bro, what's wrong?"_ Asked Blake, a little concerned, his brother sounded pissed.

"_Nothing dude. I'm just saying, Cyber Cam, that you may look like Cam, but you're nothing like him."_ Hunter replied, angrily, before walking out.

"_Dude! What's wrong?!"_ Asked Cyber Cam, for once looking a little concerned. He turned to Shane, _"Honestly Shane dude, I was just trying to 're-assure' you all that I am smart enough to look after them. Regardless of how I talk or act, dude."_

"_Its fine Cyber Cam, I'll go talk to him."_ Blake left Shane with Cyber Cam, while he went to find his brother.

If Blake called out Hunter's name, odds are, Hunter will just keep hiding. Or run off. Blake was acting on experience here. Hunter may never like to admit it, but having someone to talk to was what he needed the most, especially during his brooding period. That however didn't mean that Hunter was going to ask for someone to be there for him or will openly welcome it. He thought it was a weakness or something, showing that you need people. Unfortunately, you have to know Hunter very well to determine or even guess what he really wants. And it was rare that he let people in. Which was a shame, because he was a really great guy. And bloody stubborn. Where the hell was he?

Blake found Hunter sitting at Cam's desk, in Cam's chair, looking at the computer screen. Huh, if Cam saw this, he would get mad at Hunter for sitting in his chair. No one was allowed on it. Hunter was hunched over, elbows on his thighs, resting his head in his hands.

"_Bro? You alright?"_ Asked Blake, coming up from behind him.

Hunter didn't respond, he simply shook his head. Blake put his hand on Hunter's shoulder and kneeled down so that they were more eye level.

"_Dude, Cam will be okay. So will Dustin and Tori. They are alive. Just wait and see, Cyber Cam will have them patched up in no time."_

Hunter didn't say anything and a few moments later he lifted his head so that his eyes could meet Blake's.

"_Why did you say Cam's name first?"_ Asked Hunter curiously.

"_Dude, you're sitting in his chair. I figured you were more worried about him than Tori or Dustin." _

Hunter just kept looking at Blake.

"_Okay, sorry, I guess I'm wrong, you're sitting in Cam's chair because it's comfy and you need to calm yourself down."_

Hunter didn't say anything. It looked like he was having an inner battle with himself. Every few seconds, he would open his mouth as if to say something, but then quickly close it again.

"_Hunter, what's wrong?"_ Blake asked, frowning.

Hunter broke eye contact with Blake and looked down.

"_Promise you won't get mad?"_ He whispered to the floor.

"_Okay, what is it? You're scared to tell me something. Since when?"_

"_Just promise first."_

"_Okay I promise."_

"_I...um... thk I lke Cm."_

"_Bro, speak up, I can't hear you properly."_

Hunter looked up and stared into his brother's eyes. He bit his lip and let out a little cough.

"_I said, I think I like Cam."_

"_See? I knew you would warm up to him sooner or later. Dude, why would I get angry at that?"_

"_No, Blake, you're not getting what I'm saying here. I like Cam, as in, umm, like-like."_

Blake froze for a second, processing Hunter's words. Then it clicked.

"_Oh... snap."_ Blake said, under his breath.

"_Yeah. I understand if you don't want to see me for a while, I could find another place..."_ Hunter was interrupted mid sentence, as Blake had stood up and punched him in the face.

"_Dude, why the hell would you assume that I won't want to see you anymore?! We're brothers you idiot! We stick together no matter what! I don't care if you like guys!"_ Blake yelled.

Hunter was holding his cheek with his hand and continued to stare at the floor.

"_You don't?"_ Hunter asked.

Blake could see that Hunter was scared. The idiot really thought that Blake was homophobic and wouldn't want to be his brother anymore?

Blake let out a long breath to calm himself down and then went to the kitchen to get an ice pack for Hunter's face. He walked up to Hunter and again, kneeled in front of him, moved his hand and placed the ice on Hunter's cheek.

"_No bro, I don't care if you like guys." _

Hunter looked up and gave Blake a small, hopeful smile.

"_Uh, not guys, just Cam."_ Hunter said.

Blake returned the smile and shook his head. _"I can't believe you thought that I would hate you or get mad at you for something like this."_

Hunter shrugged.

"_Dude, you can't help who you fall in love with."_ Blake said.

Hunter nodded. Placing his hand on the ice pack, on top of Blake's hand. _"I know. Thanks Blake, for... you know."_

Blake nodded and the room fell silent for a while as Blake was processing this new information about his brother. Then something sparked his curiosity.

"_Why Cam?"_

Hunter let out a small laugh. _"Honestly, dude, I don't know yet. All I got is, because he's Cam, that's why."_

**In the medical bay**

"_Well dudes, besides the expected bruises and few cuts here and there, there doesn't seem to be any severe external damage."_ Cyber Cam said, while continuing to check Dustin's arms to make sure his statement was correct.

"_Thank you Cyber Cam. It seems that you have done everything you can to make them comfortable."_ Sensei said, standing next to Cam's head. He placed his little paw on Cam's forehead to reassure himself that Cam was okay.

"_You're welcome father-man. They won't be awake until, like, tomorrow morning. So the other dudes can kick it at home if they want."_

"_It seems that there is nothing more to be done here Shane, perhaps it is best that you and the other rangers go home and rest." _Sensei said, turning to look at Shane, who just nodded and kept staring at his team mates; at his friends.

Hunter and Blake re-entered the medical bay at that moment.

"_So what's the verdict?"_ Asked Blake.

"_It seems that Lothor's gun was made for one purpose. And that is to make people into children."_ Said Sensei.

"_What?! But it didn't work, they still look the same."_ Blake said.

"_Cyber Cam ran a scan of their brain patterns and it seems that when Cam, Tori and Dustin wake up, they will think and behave as young children."_

"_How young?"_ Asked Hunter, frowning.

"_Four years old, approx dude."_ Answered Cyber Cam.

"_Sensei, how do we fix this?"_ Asked Shane, who looked upset. As the red ranger, anything that happened to his team was his responsibility. When something did happen it was like he failed and Shane hated letting his teammates down.

"_For the time being Shane, we will wait until tomorrow to make sure that Cam, Dustin and Tori are okay once they wake up. They're memories will not be gone, so they will remember today and the fact that they are rangers. Once my mind has settled after seeing them at least talk and move around, we can come up with a plan. For now I advise you to all go home and get some rest, but be here early so that we can take care of this unfortunate situation."_ Sensei advised.

Shane and Blake left the medical bay, while Hunter stayed behind. He instead walked up to Cyber Cam and placed his hand on his shoulder. _"Listen Cyber Cam, sorry about before dude. Everything got to me all at once and I took it out on you."_

"_No worries dude, apology accepted."_ Said Cyber Cam, smiling at Hunter.

**The next day**

"_Hurry up bro, Shane will be here in a minute!" _Blake called from the front door of his and Hunter's apartment.

"_One sec Blake, I can't find my shirt!"_ Hunter called out from his room.

"_Which one are you looking for?" _

"_The crimson one!" _

Blake rolled his eyes. _"Dude! 99% of all your shirts are crimson!"_

"_It's not just any crimson shirt I want!"_

"_Well, which one do you want?!"_

"_The one with the green square in the middle!" _

"_Why that one out of all the crimson shirts you have?!" _Blake asked curiously. Why the one with the green on it? As soon as he asked himself that question, the answer appeared to him as well. He wants the shirt with the green because it reminds him of Cam, green is Cam's colour. Right.

"_Never mind! Just hurry up!"_ Called Blake.

Hunter entered the hallway that Blake was standing in topless, wearing only his jeans, shoes and crimson morpher on his wrist. He was carrying his crimson shirt in his hand and when he reached Blake, Hunter put his bag down and slipped it on, over his head.

Blake just stood there, watching him and trying not to laugh.

"_What dude?"_ Asked Hunter.

"_You really like Cam a lot don't you?"_

"_How do you figure?"_

Blake just crossed his arms and look at the green square on Hunter's shirt.

Hunter followed his gaze and looked down at himself, then he smiled when he spotted the green square.

"_Funny, this is my favourite shirt and only now did I realise why."_

"_Dude, you are so whipped!"_ Blake laughed.

"_I'm not whipped!"_ Hunter said laughing with him.

"_Are too."_

"_No way dude!"_

"_It will be my favourite shirt forever and ever."_ Said Blake, mimicking a girly voice.

"_I did _not_ sound like that!" _

Before the conversation could continue, there was the sound of a car horn, coming from outside.

"_That's Shane."_

The Bradleys locked the door to their apartment and walked up to Tori's van, which Shane had to drive as Tori had left it at Ninja Ops yesterday, before the fight with Lothor had occurred.

"_Sup dude."_ Said Hunter, climbing into the back, while Blake sat at the front with Shane.

"_Hey man. It feels weird being in this van without Tori and Dustin."_ Shane said, driving towards Ninja Ops.

"_I know, but don't worry, they will be okay. We always manage to get out of these situations."_ Blake said reassuringly.

"_True that."_ Said Hunter.

"_Yeah but we had Cam all those other times. Now we don't. When we walk into Ninja Ops, all we will be meeting is three power rangers who want nothing more than to play with Lego."_ Shane said.

"_That's true too."_ Hunter said.

"_Come on dude! Cam? He would still be the same! That kid is like some super genius. I bet you at four years old, he acted exactly as he does now."_ Blake said.

Hunter grinned at that, _"Yeah, plus he's too stubborn to let his immature streak show, though I'm pretty sure it's completely non-existent anyway. I don't think something like Lothor's gun can mess with Cam's will power."_

"_Yeah, I bet you anything that as soon as we step foot into Ninja Ops, we will find Cam on his computer, building a machine or something to make them normal again. While Tori and Dustin are being baby sat by Cyber Cam."_ Blake added.

They all chuckled at that visual. Their good mood reaching all the way into Ninja Ops, where the most unlikely sight met them, wiping the smiles off their faces.

Sensei was using a small stick to type with on Cam's keyboard, obviously trying to obtain information. Cyber Cam was sitting in the middle of the room with three small children climbing all over him. Those three children look suspiciously like Cam, Tori and Dustin.

"_Oh...my...gosh!"_ Shane said, mouth hanging open. He recognised two of those children , he had been friends with Tori and Dustin long enough to remember what they looked like when they were four.

Cyber Cam stood up and picked up little Cam. _"Dudes, dudes! Check it! I've got a mini-me! I'm like Dr. Evil from Austin powers!"_ Cyber Cam exclaimed.

"_What the HELL!?"_ asked Hunter, mouth hanging open.

Blake gasped when he saw a little Tori running around, chasing a little Dustin. _"CYBER CAM!! I thought you said they will only _behave_ like four year olds! Not _look _like them!"  
_

* * *

**What do you guys think so far? Please review! Also, this is obviously a Cam/Hunter fic, and Blake has Tori, should I make this a Dustin/Shane as well? Yet not as focused as it will be on Hunter and Cam? Please let me know! **

**Obrigada and Peace! :)**


	2. Honey, I shrunk the rangers!

**Hey guys! Here is chapter 2! **

* * *

_[Blake gasped when he saw a little Tori running around, chasing a little Dustin. "CYBER CAM!! I thought you said they will only behave like four year olds! Not look like them!"]_

"_Sorry Blake dude! Their brain scans said they would act like four year olds, looks like Lothor went that, like, whole extra step and changed their bods too dude!" _

"_Cyber Cam is right, Blake. I didn't know that Lothor would have gone to this much trouble to completely change someone. It would have been enough to make the Power Rangers think they were children."_ Sensei said from Cam's desk.

"_I don't believe this."_ Hunter said, still shocked from seeing his friends and fellow rangers in children form.

At the sound of Hunter's voice, Little Cam looked away from Cyber Cam, towards Hunter. He stared at Hunter for a few seconds before he started to throw a tantrum.

"_Cyber Cam! Lemme go! I wanna go to Hunter!"_ Said Little Cam, struggling in Cyber Cam's arms.

"_Chillax mini-me! Here you go..."_ Said Cyber Cam as he put Little Cam on the ground.

"_Thank you. And don't call me mini-mi!"_ Yelled Little Cam, while stomping his feet. _"That's Creator Dude or C-man to you! Remember who made you!"_ Said Little Cam, with the amount of dignity that a four year old could muster; before he ran up to Hunter and stretched his arms into the air, so that Hunter could pick him up.

Hunter froze for a second, not knowing what to do. Instinct said to him to pick up the small child, yet his brain said to him that this was one of his friends and you don't go invading their personal space. His heart told him that this was Cam and to pick him up and never let him go. Hunter chose to go with his instinct, and bent down to lift up Little Cam.

"_Hey Cam."_ Hunter said awkwardly, while balancing Little Cam on his hip. _"You okay?"_

Little Cam nodded, then placed his small arms around Hunter's neck and gave him a hug. Little Cam didn't move, he just stayed there, resting, while keeping his arms around Hunter's neck. Well this was new. Hunter had never seen Cam give any physical sign of affection. Except that one time that Hunter had hugged him, which he had initiated, not Cam. He could get use to this. Maybe when Cam was changed back into his adult form, Hunter could try hugging him more often without it looking suss. Nah, that would never work, Cam always questioned everything. But that was just one aspect of what Hunter liked about him.

"_Shane! Dudey dude! Cm'ere! Lookey what I got!"_ Said a small voice from behind Cyber Cam.

"_Dustin? Wow dude! There is no way you can go factory pro now, man."_ Said Shane in awe, seeing his best friend like this was like some very weird Déjà Vu, as it was around the age of four when Shane first met Dustin.

"_Dude! Factory pro is so, like not that cool! I wanna be a Power Ranger!"_ Said Little Dustin, running up to Shane, while holding what looked like a Power Rangers comic book.

Shane chuckled, shaking his head. That was what Dustin had said to him when they first met. Shane had been playing in a sandpit when Dustin fell on top of his sand castle, and instead of crying that his sand castle was ruined, Shane picked up the little boy, making sure he was okay. Then Dustin asked Shane if he wanted to play a game with him. And coincidently, the game was Power Rangers. All afternoon both Shane and Dustin pretended they had ranger powers and were defending the sand pit from the evil pigeons. From that day on, Shane and Dustin had always been close friends.

"_Pick me up Shane! I wanna be tall!!"_ Little Dustin said. Shane picked up Little Dustin, while trying not to laugh. It was such a four year old Dustin thing to say. Dustin was always a little too short for his age, until of course puberty happened and Dustin's height had caught up with Shane's.

"_What are you reading there, Dust?"_ Shane asked Little Dustin, using his childhood nickname for him.

"_Power Rangers! It's the mega issue!! When that yucky Ivan Ooze tries to, like, destroy the world! And then the Mighty Morphing Power Rangers meet that Dulcea and gain extra super powers and then become ninjas, like us dude! Because, you know, we are ninjas too! You get it dude? How awesome is that!" _Exclaimed Little Dustin with a lot of excitement. Shane had forgotten that Dustin's favourite rangers were the Mighty Morphing Power Rangers.

"_Blake! Can you help me with my hair?"_ Asked a Little Tori as she ran up to a still shocked Blake and pulled him to the little table in the centre of the room. There were colouring books all over the table, crayons, hair clips and glitter.

"_S-sure Tor."_ Said Blake, who didn't seem to be taking this well. Which Hunter seemed to notice.

"_Bro, you alright?"_ Asked Hunter, walking towards the table to stand near his brother.

Blake just gave him a look that said 'drop it, we'll talk later.' He then sat down beside Little Tori and tried focusing on what she wanted him to do, which was braid her hair then cover it with clips. Little Tori was acting very different from the Tori he knew, she was acting very girly. This made him calm down a bit and nearly smile; he was so never going to make her forget this if they changed her back. _If. _

"_Uh, Cyber Cam? Why is it that you have colouring books and glitter on standby?"_ Asked Hunter, who was trying to change the subject and who still had Little Cam resting on him.

"_Dude! Never forget this! Cyber Cam is always prepared!"_ Said Cyber Cam.

Hunter just raised his eyebrow and looked at him.

"_Okay dude, father-dude sent me for a few rug rat supplies for when they woke up. They changed some time in the night, so when I went to check on them, they were already turned. But it's totally cool dude, because now that you are all here, we can go and get more stuff!"_

"_I don't think that was Hunter's point Cyber Cam, but you're right, we should get more supplies. I mean, who knows how long they are going to be like this." _Said Shane.

"Good idea Shane." Sensei said, jumping from the computer desk and landing on the small table. _"We need some more clothes, a few toys, maybe a film for them to watch and food."_

"_I'm hungry, Hunter."_ Said Little Cam, while he was still hugging Hunter's neck, the word food had triggered a response from him again.

Hunter let out a small chuckle, as he sat down on a massive pillow, next to Blake, and lightly pulled at Little Cam's shoulder so that he could see his eyes. _"Well, I can make you something to eat. What do you feel like?"_

"_Noodles"._ Said Little Cam with a small smile.

"_I want macaroni and cheese dude!"_ Yelled Little Dustin, as he struggled against Shane's arms. Shane got the message and put Little Dustin down, who then ran up to Hunter and jumped on him, sending Hunter on his back.

"_Nuh uh! Peanut Butter sandwiches are better!"_ Said Little Tori who mimicked Little Dustin and also jumped on Hunter.

"_Hey, let's pretend Hunter is made of jelly and jump on him!"_ Said Little Dustin, excitedly.

"_Jelly?" _Asked Little Cam.

"_Dude! You _need_ to watch Finding Nemo!"_ Said Little Dustin, as he was trying to stand on Hunter's stomach.

"_Whoa, no Dustin! Bad Dustin! Hey guys a little help here?"_ Asked Hunter trying to sit up, which was a very hard task when one had three children sitting on his torso.

"_No way dude, now we can go and get the supplies."_ Said Cyber Cam, walking towards the exit.

"_Good idea. Hunter you stay here and baby sit while Cyber Cam and I get supplies."_ Shane said as he followed Cyber Cam. _"See you soon Sensei."_

"_I'm coming to."_ Blake added. Hunter was about to protest but when he saw Blake's face he knew Blake needed some air, space and time to think, away from Ninja Ops.

"_Fine, just leave me here to fend for myself."_ Hunter said, dramatically, but they had already left.

"_It will be fine Hunter. I am here to assist you."_ Sensei offered.

"_Uh thanks Sensei, but no offence, I need human sized arms to help me handle things."_ Said Hunter, as he wrapped his arms around the three mini rangers so that he could sit up without them falling off of him. The last thing he needed was for one of them to cry. However the little rangers didn't seem to want to budge.

"_You will be fine Hunter. For a little while, I am sure you can handle things."_ Said Sensei as he jumped to the kitchen. _"Why don't we make them something to eat?"_

Hunter huffed. This was going to be a long day. He tried standing but it seemed that none of the children wanted to get off him.

"_Hey, how about this! Hunter is a boat and the floor is water! Whoever falls in gets eaten by a shark!"_ Yelled Little Tori.

"_Yeah!"_ Said Little Dustin, as he held onto Hunter's shirt in case he fell into the imaginary water.

"_Why would Hunter be a boat? He is more surfboard shaped. Not boat shaped."_ Said Little Cam.

"_No he isn't Cam!"_ Yelled Little Tori, it seemed she was a feisty child._ "I know surfboards and Hunter isn't a surfboard!"_

"_Whoa, okay, no fighting and please everyone, use your inside voice!"_ Hunter said, trying to stop any future arguments.

Little Dustin started pinching Hunter's left arm. _"I don't know dudes! I don't think Hunter is a surfboard! He's got arms, surfboards don't have arms. I think Hunter is a grown up!"_

"_Ouch! Dustin! No pinching the grown up!"_ Hunter said, looking at his arm, which was starting to show little pink spot marks where Dustin had pinched him. Who knew a four year old could be so strong?

Little Tori and Little Cam rolled their eyes at Dustin misinterpretation of their conversation.

"_We know he isn't a surfboard Dustin! He just looks like one!"_ Said Little Tori.

Little Dustin pouted, tilted his head on an angle and then stared at Hunter's face.

"_Nope. I don't see it!"_ Little Dustin exclaimed.

"_Okay everyone, new game!"_ Said Hunter, trying to get their attention. _"When I say go, why don't you chase after Uncle Sensei and, umm, whoever gets there first is the winner!"_

"_Yay!"_ Said Little Dustin and Little Tori at the same time. They both jumped off Hunter's stomach and stood near the table, waiting for Hunter to say go.

"_What does winner get?"_ Asked Little Cam, who was still sitting on Hunter's chest.

Of course Cam would ask that! Tori and Dustin didn't notice that Hunter never said an actual prize.

"_Uh, winner gets to pick their prize?"_ Hunter asked, hoping that would satisfy Cam.

"_Wicked!"_ Said Little Cam, uncharacteristically, as he too climbed off Hunter and stood next to Little Tori and Little Dustin.

"_Okay, ready...set...go!"_ Said Hunter.

The three little rangers ran towards the kitchen, leaving Hunter to have a few seconds of peace. Hunter let out another sigh and sat up. He looked at his arm, noticing the still pink spots where Dustin pinched him. If the spots don't fade soon, Hunter was not going to go easy on Dustin in their next sparing match. That is, if they are ever changed back.

"_I win!"_ Came a voice from the kitchen. It sounded like Dustin's.

"_Hey lookey! A guinea pig!"_ Hunter heard Little Tori say.

"_Tori! Put down Uncle Sensei!"_ Sensei exclaimed, sounding just a little scared.

Oh that can't be good.

"_I'm coming Sensei!"_ Yelled Hunter, as he jogged towards the kitchen.

As he opened the door he found Little Tori rocking a distressed looking Sensei in her arms, while singing 'Hush Little Baby' to him. Little Dustin and Little Cam were trying to reach for a cook book that Sensei had left on the counter. Little Dustin had went on all fours so that Little Cam could stand on him, using him as a stool.

Hunter shook his head at the madness. This was going to be a _very_ long day!

* * *

**Hey guys! Sorry it's a bit shorter than the last chapter, hope you liked it! Please review! I hope I managed to get Tori, Dustin and Cam to **_**sound**_** like four year olds! Lemme know! **

**Obrigada! =] **


	3. Colour Defines Me

**Hey guys, here is chapter 3!**

* * *

"_**Two colours placed side by side, sing." – Pablo Picasso**_

"_**All colours are the friends of their neighbours and the lovers of their opposites." Marc Chagall**_

* * *

"_I want coloured lollies and chocolate...oh and clay! I wanna play with clay! I love clay!"_ Yelled a very excited Little Dustin.

While Little Dustin was telling Hunter what he wanted as a prize, Sensei had jumped all the way to Cam's bedroom, with the hope of finding a stuffed toy for Little Tori to play with. It hadn't been fun having your personal space violated by a child who thought you were a toy. Unfortunately, it seemed that Cam had boxed all of his childhood items. This meant that Sensei would have to ask Shane to buy some toys to distract Little Tori, and the rest of the little rangers, from picking him up again.

Sensei sighed and slowly shook his little, furry head. It was a pity that Cam had wanted the evidence of his childhood wiped out. There were no toys, no clothes, not even pictures of when Cam was little. It was all gone, either boxed away in storage, or thrown out.

Sensei couldn't blame his son though, because it was Sensei who started that in the first place. Not long after his beloved Miko had died, Sensei had pulled down all of her photos, everything that belonged to her and everything that reminded him of her, were all gone. It was one way of healing, of dealing with everything; and it slowly had started to work.

If it were not for the memories, Sensei would have forgotten what she looked and sounded like. However, even the memories were locked away, deep inside his subconscious, where they were never visited, or looked back on. If they were, Sensei's heart would start to crack again, and it had taken him so long to put it back together.

If Cam had also done the same thing, and tried to remove everything that reminded him of his mother, then Sensei could only blame himself. Children pick up the habits of their parents. Though, Cam only did so when he returned from the past, after he had seen his mother. Before then, all Cam wanted was to remember her; after his trip from the past, all of her photos in his room, were gone.

It is much harder to miss someone you hardly knew or remembered.

Sensei left Cam's room and jumped all the way back to the kitchen. Hunter had managed to get Little Cam, Little Dustin and Little Tori to sit around the kitchen table. They were all drinking milkshakes.

"_Milkshakes Hunter?"_ Questioned Sensei, as he jumped on top of the kitchen counter.

Hunter shrugged. _"It was the only thing they would agree on. They still want to eat different things, I thought this would do for now. Also, Sensei, most of the ingredients in this kitchen is used in Japanese cooking. I've never cooked with them before, so I thought I'd wait for you." _

"_A wise choice, Hunter. Why don't you contact Shane and tell him the supplies we need and then you can help me cook." _

* * *

**At the supermarket**

"_Oh! Dude! What about these! I love these!"_ Exclaimed a rather excited Cyber Cam, as he dragged Shane to an aisle full of candy.

"_Cyber Cam, we don't want them to keep us up all night. The less sugar they have, the better!"_ Shane said.

"_Cyber Cam, you don't even eat food. So how can you know if you like M & M's or not?"_ Asked Blake, curiously.

"_Blake dude, Cam likes M & M's, so I do to!" _

"_Cam likes M & M's?!"_ Asked a surprised Blake and Shane at the same time.

"_Whoa, kill the motor dudes! Why does that surprise you?"_ Asked Cyber Cam.

"_He just doesn't seem the type."_ Blake answered.

Cyber Cam was about to say something, but then he closed his mouth. It looked like he was in deep thought. _"Touché, I guess he doesn't dude!"_ Cyber Cam answered.

Shane rolled his eyes and shook his head. _"Okay, what else can we get that isn't full of sugar?"_ Shane asked, until his morpher beeped.

Shane looked at Blake and Cyber Cam and walked into the candy aisle, which was surprisingly empty.

"_Go for Shane."_ Shane said, talking into the device.

"_Shane, its Hunter. We have a few more things we need you to get."_

"_Sure, shoot."_

"_Okay, we need any coloured chocolates and lollies you can find and we need a few stuffed toys."_

"_And coloured clay dude! Don't forget my clay!"_ Said Little Dustin's voice, which could be heard in the background.

"_And coloured clay."_ Hunter said.

"_Why coloured clay?"_ Asked Shane.

"_Long story dude, well actually it isn't, but we just need coloured clay." _

There was a loud crash in the background, the sound coming from Shane's morpher.

"_Dustin! Bad Dustin! You can't use that to make a fortress!" Hunter yelled. "Guys, please get back soon!"_ He practically begged.

Shane, Blake and Cyber Cam laughed. _"Yeah, sure thing dude, we won't be long."_ Shane said into his morpher.

"_Wow dude, your brother got the sticky end of the stick!"_ Cyber Cam said, slapping Blake on the back.

"_Meaning what dude?"_ Asked Blake, lightly glaring at Cyber Cam for slapping him.

"_Meaning, I'd rather be here, with you dudes, than back at Ninja Ops with mini-me, Tori and Dustin."_

"_Dude's got a point. Now, which candies should we get?"_ Asked Shane, looking at Blake and Cyber Cam.

"_Hunter said coloured candies, so how about M & M's..." _Said Blake, picking up two packets and placing them in the basket Shane was holding. _"Skittles, I loved these when I was a kid, Smarties and gummy bears."_ He finished, placing the candies in the basket.

"_Hang on; which type of M & M's should we get? I mean, there's crispy, plain or peanut."_ Asked Shane.

"_Hunter likes peanut M & M's, I love the crispy ones. Not sure what the others like."_ Blake responded.

"_Okay, how about we get the peanut and crispy ones for the Bradley dudes, and get an extra packet of Smarties, because they are, like, the same as plain M & M's anyway."_ Cyber Cam stated.

"_That works for me."_ Shane said, adding another packet of Smarties into their basket. _"All we need now is coloured clay and stuffed toys."_

Shane, Blake and Cyber Cam walked towards the section of the store which held children's toys. There wasn't a lot to choose from, but it was better than nothing.

"_Okay, oh look! A stuffed dolphin, Tori would love this."_ Blake said, picking up said toy and placing it in the basket.

"_There aren't any lions for Dustin, but he always wanted a puppy when he was little, so I guess a stuffed puppy would do. What about Cam, Cyber Cam? What would he like?"_ Shane asked.

Cyber Cam picked up the least likely toy that Shane and Blake would have guessed that Cam would like. Cyber Cam had picked up a stuffed Pikachu.

"_A Pikachu? Don't tell me Cam liked Pokémon." _Blake asked, with a disbelief look on his face.

Cyber Cam rolled his eyes. _"You dudes forget that Cam was a kid once too! He wasn't like, a little genius who spent all his time making robotic things out of toasters or batteries."_

For some reason, that seemed to hit a nerve with Blake. _"Great! That means we won't be able to fix them!"_ Yelled Blake angrily.

"_Blake, cool it!"_ Said Shane, taking on the red ranger role of leader. _"Let's not do this here, wait 'til we are back at Ops."_

"_Fine." _Blake snapped, walking away from Shane and Cyber Cam. _"Don't forget the clay, while you're at it!"_ He yelled over his shoulder.

"_Dude, that's twice in a week I've like, upset a Bradley. You sure it's not me?" _Asked Cyber Cam.

Shane shook his head while looking at Blake's retreating form, then turned around to look at Cyber Cam.

"_No dude, it's just a guess, but I don't think Blake can deal with what's going on. Don't worry, I will ask Hunter if he can talk to him, it's his brother after all. And Cyber Cam, do me a favour?"_ Asked Shane.

"_Anything Shane dude." _

"_When any one of us takes out our anger on you, stand up for yourself. Just because you're not human, doesn't mean you don't deserve respect." _

Cyber Cam had never been spoken to with that much respect before, except of course, when Hunter had apologised to him yesterday for snapping at him. It confused him. His programming was simply based on following orders and being the extrovert comic relief, which no one took seriously. He had never been spoken to as an equal, except for Sensei, who treated everyone as his equal, including Cyber Cam. He honestly didn't know what to do with this information, or how to respond to it. For once, Cyber Cam was speechless, for a few seconds.

"_Uh... s-sure thing dude. I will try and remember that for next time." _

"_Good. Now let's finish up here, I'm already sick of this place." _

Cyber Cam and Shane had paid for their items and walked towards Tori's van, where Blake was waiting for them, leaning against the vehicle with his arms crossed.

"_Sorry about before."_ He said quietly, while looking at the ground.

Shane could see that Blake was ashamed of his behaviour. It _was_ a little out of character; Blake was normally the placid one. If anything, Shane expected that type of neurotic behaviour from Hunter, not Blake.

"_It's cool dude. Let's just get back. I think everyone is in serious need of chocolate."_ Shane said, smiling at Blake to show him that it was okay.

Blake nodded and smiled back at Shane's words. He clapped his hand on Cyber Cam's shoulder as a friendly gesture and climbed into the van.

Shane was still going to ask Hunter to talk to his brother.

* * *

**At Ninja Ops**

"_You know, maybe we should have gotten more chocolate." _Blake said, as he, Shane and Cyber Cam entered Ninja Ops.

"_Why's that dude?"_ Asked Cyber Cam.

"_If we give these to Tor, Dustin and Cam, we are going to be up all night chasing three hyperactive children, who also happen to be ninjas and rangers. That's like an energy overload!"_

"_So why would we then need more chocolate?"_ Asked Shane.

"_For us, so we can at least be as energetic when we have to chase after them."_

"_Okay, now you're over reacting. We are older dude, it will be fine! And remember they will eventually burn out from the sugar overload. I'd rather give them the chocolate they want and deal with hyperactive, ninja rangers than with crying and upset ninja rangers."_

"_Yeah, okay, you have a point."_

As the three of them walked into the kitchen, the sight of Hunter made them laugh. Hunter was wearing a pink apron (which had belonged to Miko), he was practically covered in flour and his hair was a mess.

"_Bro! What are you doing?"_ Asked Blake, grinning.

Hunter rolled his eyes. _"You have no idea what kind of a morning I have had! I've had to deal with three little rangers who firstly thought I was an inanimate object, thought Sensei was a stuffed animal, thought that they could cook, thought that they could play with the fire on the stove top and then thought that they could make a castle and fortress out of the furniture, Sensei and I. They were going to make me be the bridge! I didn't want to be the bridge! That's too much pressure! Sensei was supposed to be the damsel in distress locked up in the tower! This is by far, the weirdest day of my life!"_

Shane, Blake and Cyber Cam were nearly on the ground, laughing, at Hunter's distress.

"_Oh, shut it! Or you get no cookies!"_ Hunter yelled, frustrated that no one was taking him seriously. He then shook his head at his fellow team mates and nearly smiled himself. Thinking back on what he just said, it did sound kind of funny.

Shane wiped at a tear that had formed from laughing too much and then threw a packet of M & M's at Hunter. _"Here, add these to the cookies."_ He said, trying to calm himself down.

"_M & M's? Good idea." _Hunter said, as he opened the packet and added the M & M's to the cookie dough.

"_Shane!!!" _Yelled a Little Dustin as he ran up to his best friend. _"What have you got in the bags? Anything for me?"_

"_Uh, yes, but you can't get them till after lunch."_

"_Ohh!!"_ Complained Little Dustin, pouting, then he ran back to the table where Little Tori and Little Cam were sitting and re-joined them in drawing in the colouring books.

"_Where's father-dude_?" Asked Cyber Cam, trying to spot Sensei.

"_Behind me, turning on the oven."_ Answered Hunter, while mixing the cookie dough.

"_Father-dude! We got everything you asked. Should I start making everyone food?"_

"_That would be very helpful of you Cyber Cam."_ Sensei said, as he was adjusting the dial to the right temperature for the cookies.

"_Blake, come here! Look what I just drawed!"_ Yelled an excited Little Tori, as she waved Blake over. Blake sat down next to her and looked at her pictures. They consisted of blue dolphins (which looked like blue bananas) and navy coloured beetles (which looked like spiders).

"_That's very good Tor."_

While Blake was out of ear shot, Shane went to stand next to Hunter. _"Dude, you need to talk to Blake. I don't think he is dealing with this very well."_

Hunter frowned at Shane. _"How do you know?"_

"_He yelled at us before, he's been a bit off since this morning. I think he needs his brother to talk to him."_ Shane hinted at Hunter.

"_Got it. Thanks Shane." _Hunter looked over at Blake._ "I won't do it now. Maybe after everyone has eaten?" He asked Shane. _

"_Sure." _

While the mini rangers were pre-occupied with colouring, Hunter, Blake, Shane, Cyber Cam and Sensei worked together to get lunch ready. Since no one wanted to upset the mini rangers by denying them what they wanted, lunch had consisted of peanut butter sandwiches, noodles and macaroni and cheese; which had been the most random selection of food anyone of them had eaten. It was afterwards, when everyone was cleaning up that Hunter decided to talk to Blake.

"_Hey bro, want to help me find some blankets for the minis, in case they want to sleep?" Asked Hunter. Everyone had agreed that it was easier and quicker to refer to Little Tori, Little Dustin and Little Cam as the 'minis'. _

Blake followed Hunter out of the kitchen and into the next room; until Hunter stopped, turned around, crossed his arms and raised his eyebrow. _"Alright bro, spill. What's going on?"_ Asked Hunter.

"_You want to talk about this now?"_ Whined Blake, knowing what Hunter was referring to.

"_Yes, now, before you embarrass yourself and yell at someone else."_

"_You know about that, huh?"_ Asked Blake, looking a little embarrassed.

Hunter rolled his eyes. _"I know you Blake, even if Shane didn't tell me, which he only did because he was worried about you, I would have guessed that eventually, you snapped at someone. Now talk to me."_

"_Uh, o-okay. But not here."_ Blake said, as he grabbed Hunter by the arm and pulled him into the main room, where Cam's computer was.

Blake still didn't say anything, Hunter waited patiently (as patient as Hunter could wait which was around ten seconds), until he couldn't handle the quiet anymore.

"_Well?"_ Hunter asked.

"_I just, it's stupid and I don't know how to start this."_

"_Just tell me what is going through your head at this moment. I mean, every since this morning when we saw that three of our friends had been changed into kids, you've been acting weird. This isn't even a big deal, we have been through worse!"_ Hunter said, knowing which buttons to push to get a response from his brother.

"_Okay, I know, sorry, it's just that I'm trying to process this man! I mean this is huge! What if we never find a way to change them back?! Like I said in the van, we had Cam to help us before, now all Cam wants to do is draw and be a kid. What if Lothor strikes today? Or tomorrow? What are we going to do? We are three rangers short! If the Zords get damaged we have no Cam to fix them and we are weaker without the whole team here, ready to fight. How the hell are we meant to change them back?! And Instead of trying to find a way to change them, we are messing around and acting like baby sitters. I think this time, we really are screwed!"_ Blake finished and sat in Cam's chair, trying to calm himself down. He had basically said everything in one breath.

Hunter shook his head. _"Dude, you finished? Good, now listen to me. You're being ridiculous Blake! Would you like me to hit _you _now? Just to show you how stupid you're being? Calm down, we will figure this out. We have Cyber Cam, Cam made him for a reason. He knows everything about the Zords, so if we did have to fight, we could without worrying. And I bet you anything that once we have settled into this mess, Sensei or Shane will come up with a plan, Cyber Cam will code up some mojo and everyone will be back to normal. You're not the only one who is scared here, bro. We all are, but we are rangers first, it's our responsibility to not lose our heads..."_

Hunter was interrupted by Cyber Cam who walked into the room.

"_Sorry to interrupt dudes, but the minis are fighting!"_ Cyber Cam said.

"_They're what?" _Asked Hunter in disbelief, as he and Blake followed Cyber Cam back into the kitchen. What could young children possibly fight about?

"_It's okay Tori, don't cry." _Said Shane, rocking an upset Little Tori in his arms.

"_Tor, what's wrong?"_ Asked Blake, walking up to her.

"_Cam won't let me have any green M & M's!"_ She cried, as Blake took her from Shane and walked up to Cam.

"_Cam, you have to share."_ Blake said to the little, stubborn, samurai ranger.

"_No! Green are mine!"_ Cam yelled, hugging the green M & M's against him.

"_What about the red ones Tor? Red is, umm, pretty?" _Suggested Blake, as he picked up a blue M & M and showed it to Little Tori.

"_No! I want the red ones too!"_ Yelled Little Cam, as a very stubborn look had appeared on his face.

Hunter snickered at Little Cam's behaviour, what a possessive little bastard.

"_Why? It's not your colour Cam. Red is Shane's colour."_ Blake said.

"_Red is one of the colours that make up crimson. So it's mine!!"_

"_Why would you want...oh!"_ Blake started, then bit his lip and looked at Hunter. _"I get it."_

Hunter frowned_. "What are you talking about bro?"_ He asked Blake, not understanding what was going on. If Hunter was that oblivious to the meaning of what Cam had just said, then he wasn't going to say anything. Hunter would figure it out... eventually.

"_Nothing bro."_ Blake said, and then took Little Tori to sit down so that she could play with her new toy dolphin.

"_Dustin, what are you doing?"_ asked Shane, as he sat next to Little Dustin.

"_I only want the yellow ones, the rest are yuck!"_ Little Dustin responded, as he started removing the yellow M & M's from the bowl that Shane had placed them in and put them in an empty cup, for himself.

"_But Dustin dude, they all taste the same!" _

Little Dustin shook his head. _"No they don't dudey dude!"_

Shane was about to protest but then thought against it. It was better to agree than disagree in this particular scenario. However, certain disciplining and teaching shouldn't be disregarded as well. Shane looked at Hunter who was trying not to laugh at Cam's behaviour; he was looking at Cam with a certain admiration. Shane made eye contact with Hunter and nodded towards Cam.

Hunter got the message, he had to try and teach an extremely stubborn four year old (who was extremely stubborn and sarcastic as an adult) the importance of sharing and friendship. Hunter walked up to Little Cam, who was mimicking Little Dustin, by putting his favoured M & M's in a cup, and kneeled down next to him so that they were eye level.

"_Hey Cam..." _Hunter started. Little Cam stopped what he was doing and turned to the side to look at Hunter. _"You can't take all the colours of the M & M's. You have to share. It's not nice taking everything."_

"_Why not?"_

"_Because, Cam, friends are more important than chocolate."_

"_They are?"_ Little Cam asked sarcastically. The cheeky little bastard was still sarcastic, even as a child. He must have been born like that.

"_Cam."_ Said Hunter sternly, trying not to smile. Cam's wit and sarcasm always made him laugh, but in this situation he had to keep a strong front.

"_Oh okay."_ Little Cam sighed, looking upset with himself, he then looked over Hunter's shoulder, where Little Tori could be seen playing with her stuffed dolphin. _"I made Tori cried, didn't I?"_

"_Yes you did make Tori cried- I mean cry. You have to say sorry." _

Little Cam bit his lip, then glanced at his cup full of red and green M & M's. He picked up another empty cup and poured half of his M & M's into it. After getting down from the chair, Little Cam walked up to Little Tori and said sorry for making her cry, and gave her the cup of red and green M & M's. Little Tori looked surprised and then dropped her dolphin and hugged Little Cam.

Everyone watching smiled at the scene. Hunter was impressed that Little Cam could think of such a rational thing to do at his age. So he was a little genius after all.

Sensei was impressed that Little Cam had listened to Hunter at all. He remembers very well how stubborn Cam was as a child.

Little Cam ran up to Hunter and put his arms up in the air. Hunter smiled and picked him up. _"That was really nice of you Cam, I'm proud of you."_ Hunter whispered in his ear. Little Cam smiled at Hunter, hugged his neck and then started tugging at his hair.

Shane smiled at the scene and then whispered to Cyber Cam, _"I think we should not give them the skittles, smarties or gummy bears. You know, in case it turns into world war three in here."_

"_Smart thinking dude. It leaves more for us anyway."_ Cyber Cam replied.

Just then, the oven timer went off. The M & M cookies were ready. Everyone looked at each other, thinking the same thing – will the minis fight over the cookies as well?

Hunter put Little Cam down, and went to take out the cookies, while Cyber Cam went to find a kid's movie that would keep the minis occupied for a few hours. The smell of the cookies caught the minis' attention.

"_Lookies! I see cookies!"_ Said Little Dustin, running up to the trays. Shane ran after him and picked him up before Little Dustin could reach the cookies.

"_Shane!! Soo not cool dude! Put me down! I wants the cookies!"_ Little Dustin complained, as he tried to put up a struggle.

"_Dustin, you can't touch the trays, they are hot!"_ Shane said.

"_Dude! You just want all the cookies!"_

"_Dude, you will thank me when you're normal again. You would have burnt your hand then cried about it."_

Little Dustin pouted and then crossed his arms, accepting defeat. Once the cookies had cooled down, Hunter had placed them all on a plate and as the minis sat around the table, everyone held their breath to see if another fight would start.

However it seemed that the laws of coloured M & M's did not apply when said M & M's were in cookies; it was okay to eat all of the colours of M & M's when they were in cookie form.

Hunter let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding and went to pour milk into three cups.

"_You know Hunter, you'd make a great house mum, these cookies are awesome!"_ Said Shane, as he bit into a cookie.

"_You know, I don't know if I can take that as a compliment or as an insult."_ Hunter said, frowning, as everyone snickered.

"_Both dude."_ Shane chuckled.

Hunter threw a towel at Shane. _"Very funny dude. How about I cut you off?"_

Little Dustin suddenly jumped off his chair and stood in front of Shane. _"If you want to cut Shane, Hunter, you will have to go through me first."_ Said Little Dustin, as he stood in a fighting stance.

Little Cam then jumped off his chair and stood in front of Hunter. _"Don't you dare hurt Hunter, Dustin!"_

"_I don't get it what did I...oh! Dustin, I wasn't going to actually hurt Shane. It's just an expression!"_ Hunter said, surprised that Little Dustin took his words wrong. But it didn't seem that Little Dustin was paying attention, he was instead glaring at Little Cam.

"_I'm a ninja Cam! I will kick your butt!" _

"_I'm a ninja too! I will kick your butt!"_

"_Oh yeah?!"_

"_Yeah!"_

"_Well I'm also a power ranger! So there, I have more power than you!"_

"_I am a power ranger too, Dustin! A samurai power ranger!" _

"_Well... I-I was a power ranger for longer! So there!"_

For some reason, that ticked off Little Cam, _"Shut up, Waldo!"_ said Little Cam, glaring at Little Dustin.

Dustin looked like a deer caught in head lights. He froze for a few seconds then threw his head back and started crying.

"_Don't call me Waldo! My name is Dustin!"_ he yelled at the top of his lungs.

Shane picked up Little Dustin and left the room, so that he could try and calm him down.

Hunter picked up Little Cam, _"Cam, you can't make fun of Dustin! Don't do it again, or... you'll get a time out."_

"_But Hunter, he was going to hit you!"_

"_No he wasn't Cam, he was just over protective of Shane."_

"_He was mean to you."_

Hunter shook his head. _"No Cam, even if he was going to hit me, you shouldn't call people names. That's not like you at all! You were being mean."_

"_But Hunter..."_

"_No buts. Did Dustin call you names?"_

"_No." _Said Little Cam quietly, as he looked down in shame.

"_Then you don't call him names."_

"_But Hunter! Waldo is his real name!"_

"_It...what?"_ Hunter frowned and turned to look at Sensei. _"Is that true?"_ He asked him.

"_Yes Hunter. Dustin's real name is Waldo. He hated it as a child, so he somehow came up with 'Dustin' and now everybody calls him that. Even his own parents do not call him Waldo, unless he is in a tremendous amount of trouble."_

"_I had no idea."_ Hunter said. _"Did you guys?"_

Blake shook his head, while Cyber Cam and Little Tori nodded.

"_I know everything Cam's knows, dude."_ Cyber Cam said.

"_I've know Dustin forevers! I knew his name was Waldo, coz his mummy called him that one day when she was mad at him."_ Little Tori said.

"_Okay, Cam, calling Dustin 'Waldo' is bad, because he doesn't like it. So you have to say sorry."_ Hunter said to Little Cam.

"_Yeah Cam, you've gots to say sorry. Then we can all play together."_ Said Little Tori as she picked up Dustin's stuffed puppy and walked up to Hunter. _"Give this to Dustin, Cam, then say sorry, 'kay?" _

Little Cam took hold of the stuffed animal, _"Okay Tori."_

Hunter, while still holding Little Cam, exited the kitchen to find Shane. Who was sitting with Little Dustin in the main room. Hunter sat next to Shane, with Little Cam still in his arms.

Shane gave Hunter a look, which basically said 'Cam needs a lot of luck to be forgiven for this one.'

"_Dustin."_ Little Cam started. Little Dustin had his arms crossed and was glaring at the floor. If one was to look at his eyes, they could see he had cried a lot.

"_Dustin."_ Little Cam tried again, however Little Dustin was ignoring him. Little Cam turned to look at Hunter for help, but Hunter just nodded his head towards Little Dustin, hinting to Little Cam to keep trying.

Little Cam poked Little Dustin in the arm. Little Dustin just slapped Little Cam's arm and shifted away from him.

"_Dustin, I'm sorry I called you that name. I was angry. I didn't mean it Dustin. This is for you."_ Little Cam said, giving Little Dustin the stuffed puppy. _"If I call you that name again, then you get to call me a name that I don't like, okay?"_

Little Dustin turned his head to the side to look at Little Cam. He stared at him for a moment, his glare still prominent, then asked, _"Okay. What word?"_

"_Umm, any word you want."_

"_Can I call you butt head?"_ Asked Little Dustin. This caused Shane and Hunter to snort.

"_Yeah, you can call me butt head." _

"_Okay."_ Sniffed Little Dustin, as he wiped his teared eyes.

Shane gave Little Cam a look, which he was smart enough to decipher what it meant.

"_And Dustin, you can sit on my chair too. You can sit on it whenever you want!"_

A small smile formed on Little Dustin's face. _"Can I spin around in the chair?" _

"_Yes, but let me spin it."_

"_Okay." _Little Dustin gave Little Cam a hug, which caught him off guard, but then Little Cam got use to it and hugged Little Dustin back.

"_Okay dudes! It's play time!" _Said Cyber Cam, as he walked in from the kitchen.

"_Oh! Did you get coloured clay?" _Asked Little Dustin.

"_Sure thing dude! It's in the kitchen."_

"_Race you there Cam!" _Yelled Little Dustin, as he got up and started running.

"_Dustin wait! You didn't say ready, set, go!" _Yelled Little Cam as he ran after Little Dustin.

Hunter let out a sigh. _"What a day. That's the second time Cam has upset someone. Who knew the most mature ranger could also be the meanest."_

"_He wasn't that bad Hunter. It's just kids stuff. Fighting over certain coloured lollies, getting territorial, it's normal."_ Shane said.

"_Yeah I guess. It's just that...I don't know... I mean, he is acting possessive. Very possessive. Isn't that one of the signs a child shows when..."_

"_When they miss their parents?"_ Cyber Cam added.

Hunter and Shane looked up at him, _"Yeah."_ Hunter nodded in affirmation.

"_A child will show a certain territorial quality to someone or something close to them. That need of security, the need of wanting something or someone to hold on to, makes them possessive and protective over it. It's like, if they stop being that way, then they will lose everything. In Cam's case, anything he likes, for example his ranger colour, Hunter and Hunter's ranger colour, he is being possessive and protective over."_ Cyber Cam stated, as if quoting a book.

Hunter and Shane just stared at Cyber Cam with their mouths open in shock.

Cyber Cam shrugged and smiled, _"What can I say dudes? I'm a walking encyclopaedia."_

"_Yeah, that, and it was the first time you've spoken without saying 'dude'"._ Shane said.

"_What do you mean, he is possessive over me?"_ Asked Hunter, completely oblivious to what Little Cam's actions towards him meant.

"_How did you know that anyway, Hunter? About the 'possessive thing' that kids do?"_ Asked Shane, trying to distract Hunter. If Hunter couldn't see what Little Cam was doing then he didn't want Cyber Cam to tell him first. That conversation was between Cam and Hunter. Shane had noticed for quite some time that there may be something going on between Hunter and Cam, however he didn't want to voice his suspicions until he had proof. Shane didn't want to look like an idiot and then make things awkward between his team mates.

Hunter shrugged and looked down. _"I did the same thing after mum and dad died. Except I was just possessive over one thing, and that was Blake. He was all the family I had left. It was my job to protect him. As the older brother, I was responsible for him. You should have seen how long it took for him to convince me that he should join motor cross, or go out with friends."_

Shane placed his hand on Hunter's shoulder. _"It's all behind you now. Besides, you don't have to face anything alone, you've got all of us."_

Hunter smiled, _"Thanks Shane. Now let's join the others before this gets weird."_ He said, indicating at him and Shane.

Shane laughed, _"Agreed."_

Hunter, Shane and Cyber Cam walked back into the kitchen, hoping that there wouldn't be another fight between the minis, on who gets to have particular coloured clay.

* * *

**Sorry for the late chapter update, the holidays have been soo busy! Hope everyone had a great Christmas! **

**I'm a little disappointed in this chapter, not sure why, I'm worried I'm losing grasp on the characters. Anyway, let me know what you think! Please review!**

**Obrigada! =]**


	4. Describe Crazy

**Hola guys! Just wanted to say thankyou for you wonderful reviews, you guys are the reason why I write! Here is chapter 4! Also, I always respond to my reviewers and give them a personal 'thankyou' message. If you don't have an account, I will just say thankyou here:**

_**Kat: Thankyou for your review! I'm glad you like the story and that you think it's cute. I'm trying to make it as adorable as possible. The idea of chibi rangers, in itself is cute! So I'm glad I'm making this enjoyable for the readers. =]**_

**As I was driving near the beach today, guess what I saw?!!! The car next to me was a mini BMW, and guess what the licence plate said?! 'Chibi'!!! No joke, I cracked up laughing! How cute that the dude driving it knew what chibi meant and had it as a licence plate on his mini BMW. I thought of my story straight away and thought I should let you all know about it. =D I even took a picture of it! I will try and post a link of it to my profile.**

**ALSO! I just saw Sherlock Holmes with Robert Downey Jr., it's a bloody brilliant movie! And I couldn't believe how much CANON evidence there was of a possible romantic relationship or romantic tension between Sherlock and Watson! **

**Anyway, sorry, lol, here is the story:**

* * *

**At Ninja Ops**

While Sensei was taking an afternoon nap, the rangers were all playing with clay. Sensei figured no harm would come out it, so he could afford to rest his eyes for a bit.

"_You know I never realised before, how messy clay could be."_ Said Shane, as he was trying to remove red clay that was now trapped under his finger nails.

"_Dude, you serious? It's just clay."_ Hunter said, as he and Little Cam were trying to build a large replica of Little Cam's Samurai amulet, out of green clay.

"_I can feel it though, it's annoying."_ Shane said, agitated, while looking at his nails.

"_Whinger."_ Hunter said, smirking.

"_Hey C-C, pass some green clay over dude?"_ Asked Cyber Cam, who was helping Little Dustin build a replica of his lion zord.

"_Who's C-C?" _Asked Little Tori as she was moulding a castle, with Blake's help, out of the blue clay.

"_C-C is Cam, dudette!"_ Cyber Cam said, answering Little Tori.

"_What does C-C stand for this time? Creator Cam?"_ Asked Blake.

"_No dude! Chibi Cam!"_ Cyber Cam said excitedly, praising his own brilliance.

"_What's chibi?"_ Hunter whispered, asking Blake.

"_I'm pretty sure it means 'small child' in Japanese."_ Blake answered, shaking his head and smiling at Cyber Cam's nickname.

"_Oh. That's actually cute."_ Hunter said, glancing at Little Cam, who was too focused on his clay model to be paying attention to Cyber Cam.

"_C-C?! Wickedly, cool nickname Cyber dude!"_ Yelled Little Dustin. "Can I have a nickname?!"

"_Sure dude, how about D-D?"_ Asked Cyber Cam, smiling at Little Dustin's eagerness.

Little Dustin scrunched up his face in confusion. _"What's D-D?"_ he asked.

"_Dustin-Dude". _Cyber Cam answered.

"_Ahh! That's awesome!"_ Little Dustin yelled, happy that he knew what his nickname meant.

"_What about Tori?"_ Asked Blake, just in case Little Tori felt left out.

"_Umm, S-C?"_ Cyber Cam suggested, and then elaborated when he received blank stares. _"You know, Surfer Chick."_

"_Hmm not bad, you could've done better though." _Blake said.

"_You kidding? It's cool! I love surfing!"_ Little Tori said happily.

"_Kids are so simple sometimes."_ Shane said.

"_What about Hunter?!"_ Asked Little Tori, _"He should get a nickname. And Blake and Shane too!"_

Blake smirked at Little Tori's words, "Okay Tor, what should Hunter's nickname be." He raised a mocking eyebrow at Hunter. Hunter just rolled his eyes and continued helping Little Cam.

"_How about the Jelly Man?!"_ Yelled Little Dustin.

"_No, what about the Boat Man?!"_ Suggested Little Tori.

"_Or how about House Mom?"_ Shane suggested, trying to keep his face serious, but instead started grinning.

"_What is it, 'let's insult Hunter' day?"_ Hunter asked, frowning, before throwing a ball of clay at Shane, who caught it before it could hit his face and threw it back at Hunter.

"_Hey, how about H-H?"_ Asked Cyber Cam.

"_What does that mean Cyber dude?"_ Asked Little Dustin.

"_Hot Hunter." _

"_Why 'Hot Hunter'?"_ Asked Hunter.

"_Because you're hot, Hunter dude!"_ Said Cyber Cam, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Hunter, Shane and Blake froze, and just stared at Cyber Cam, while the minis were completely oblivious, and continued playing with their clay.

"_What?"_ Cyber Cam asked, oblivious to the meaning of what he just revealed.

"_Okay, this is awkward."_ Said Shane.

Hunter abruptly got up and walked out of the kitchen, shocking everyone out of their current state.

"_Hunter!"_ Blake called out.

"_Go after him dude."_ Shane said, shaking his head, it seems that everyone has been having an emotional day, aside from him and Cyber Cam.

Blake walked out of the kitchen, in search of Hunter, who was sitting in the main room, near Cam's chair; where he and Blake were sitting, not a few hours ago. It seemed Cam's work area was the hot spot for angry rangers.

"_Bro?"_ Blake prompted, trying to get his brother to talk. Out of the two Bradleys, it was Hunter who was a lot harder to comfort.

"_I wish Cyber Cam wouldn't mess around with me."_ Hunter said, in a sad voice.

"_Hunter, what are you talking about?"_ Blake asked, sitting next to his brother. How could have Cyber Cam's words affected Hunter? He would've thought that Hunter would be happy.

"_Saying things like that, giving me false hope and everything."_ Hunter said.

"_Oh my gosh. Hunter you're such an idiot. Cyber Cam said you were 'hot' dude. Why is that a bad thing? Don't you see it? Whatever Cam thinks, Cyber Cam thinks it as well dude. Cam likes you, you moron."_

Hunter shook his head. _"No dude, if anyone asked me, I would even say the Dustin or Shane were 'hot'. I don't have to like them to notice something like that."_

"_Really?"_

Hunter rolled his eyes, _"Come on dude, guys aren't blind! We can tell apart the attractive guys from the not so attractive. Most guys just don't voice that acknowledgment in case they sound..."_

"_Gay?" _

"_Yeah...gay."_

"_Dude I might as well point this out to you now, otherwise you will never figure it out; because you know, you're a bit dense."_

"_What?"_ Asked Hunter curiously, _"And I'm not dense."_ He added.

Blake nodded, trying not to grin, _"Yes bro, you are."_

Hunter huffed and crossed his arms, _"Okay shoot, what couldn't I possibly work out on my own?"_

"_Cam likes you, probably as much as you like him."_

"_Does not."_

"_Oh yeah?"_ Blake questioned, _"Okay, consider this. Ever since Cam has woken up in chibi form, he has become extremely possessive over you."_

"_What?! When?"_ Hunter asked in disbelief.

"_He wanted the red M & M's all to himself because it was the closest colour he had to crimson, he only lets you pick him up, he wouldn't even let Cyber Cam, his own doppelganger, hold him for long. And he runs up to you and puts his arms in the air, begging you to hold him." _

Hunter didn't say anything.

"_Shall I continue? Okay, he hugs you, a lot, tugs at your hair, which has been proven to be a sign of affection from little kids, he only listens to you and when you said to him that you were 'proud' of him, he had the happiest expression I had ever seen on his face. The facts all point to it bro."_

Hunter's mouth was opening and closing, resembling a fish. He was speechless, not knowing what to say.

"_That...th-that doesn't mean...damn."_ Hunter said. He couldn't believe it. It couldn't be true could it? And if it was true, how had he not seen it? Was he that much in denial that he couldn't see the evidence point blank, in his face?

"_Yeah, sorry dude, but the evidence speaks for itself. Cam... likes... you." _ Blake said, emphasising on the words by saying them slowly. Maybe Hunter will get it now.

"_H-how could I not have seen it before?"_ Hunter asked. It made sense. He could see everything piecing together, Cam did probably like him back.

Blake shrugged_. "Maybe, subconsciously, you were denying it?" _Hunter looked at Blake, a little stunned that he had unknowingly just voiced his own thoughts.

"_Maybe."_ Hunter said.

"_But if you were denying it, why?"_ Blake asked.

Hunter knew the answer to that, but in no way was he going to tell Blake what it was. Instead he looked down, unable to look Blake in the face.

"_Hunter, don't even think for one minute that you don't deserve to be liked... or should I say, loved."_

Once again, Blake had hit the nail on the head. Hunter didn't answer him.

"_I am so close to punching you again!"_ Blake said almost angrily. _"You deserve it, you idiot, as much as anyone else! You listening to me?" _

Hunter faintly nodded, still not looking up. Blake let out a long breath to calm himself down. He put his arm around Hunter, so that it was sitting across the back of his brother's shoulders. He then pushed Hunter's head against his own, resting his head against his brother's.

Hunter always needed physical comfort instead of words to reassure him. No one would know it and he would never admit it, but Hunter loved hugs, and when Hunter was really upset or had been brooding for days, Blake would hug his brother. It always worked, somehow, that simple yet meaningful gesture snapped Hunter out of his negative moods. It was as if he always needed reassurance that someone cared about him.

"_Why is it that my only brother is such an idiot? I swear I am the brains and the looks of the 'Bradley Brothers Duo'."_ Blake said.

Hunter laughed at that, turning his head to look at his brother, _"Yeah, you wish."_ He said, smiling at Blake. Blake then knew that Hunter was okay.

"_Ah...guys?"_ Shane said, as he entered the room. _"Sorry to interrupt, but you wouldn't believe what the minis are doing in there."_

"_What are they doing this time?"_ Asked Blake, as he stood up.

"_They...uh...it's actually very amusing, but they are talking about who they are going to marry, and you should really come in and hear it for yourself."_ Shane said, trying not to laugh.

The three rangers walked back into the kitchen, where the minis were still moulding out of clay.

"_Well if I marry Blake, I want my dress to be blue! Not white, cos mum says white gets dirty, that's why I am not allowed to wear white; cos I always play in the sand pit or on the jetty. Hey Cam if you marry Hunter can I be the bridesmaid?"_ Little Tori asked. Hunter and Blake's mouths dropped at Little Tori's words. Shane was trying very hard not to laugh and interrupt the minis' conversation.

"_Yeah, you can be the bridesmaid."_ Little Cam answered. _"But you have to wear a crimson dress. Okay Tori? Not a blue one. Because the people getting married get to choose what colours everyone wears."_

"_Can I wear a blue flower in my hair?"_ Asked Little Tori with hopeful eyes.

"_Ummmmm, okay."_ Little Cam said.

"_What about me? What can I be Cam?"_ Asked Little Dustin.

"_You can be the best man! Or the priest!"_ Little Tori said with excitement.

"_But Sensei is Cam's dad! He should be the priest!"_ Said Little Dustin.

"_No Sensei walks Cam down the aisle."_ Said Little Tori.

"_So Cam is the girl?"_ Asked Little Dustin. _"Why?"_

"_If Hunter was the girl it would look funny."_ Said Little Tori, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

By this stage Hunter, Shane and Blake were trying so hard not to laugh.

"_Yeah, he's too manly."_ Little Cam agreed, not having a problem with the fact that he just reduced his manliness.

"_What about me and Shane? Who will be the girl if we get married?"_ Asked Little Dustin, innocently.

Shane instantly stopped finding the conversation humorous and instead had a confused expression on his face. Hunter and Blake were also surprised at this new revelation. Did Dustin maybe have feelings for Shane? This _was_ a surprise!

"_Umm I think you would be the girl Dustin."_ Said Little Cam.

"_Why?"_ Asked Little Dustin.

"_Same reason that Cam is the girl, Shane is too manly to be a girl. And you are very pretty."_ Little Tori answered.

"_Okey dokey then. Do I have to wear a dress?"_ Asked Little Dustin, _"Cos I don't wanna wear a dress! Are you gonna wear a dress dude?"_ He asked, turning to Little Cam.

"_No,"_ Said Little Cam, shaking his head,_ "I'm gonna wear a green suit! Maybe with a crimson tie!"_

"_Hey Shane!"_ Little Dustin yelled, _"What do you do at a 'honeymoon'? Cos everyone who gets married has a honeymoon! But what is it? Is it a awesomely cool adventure park dude? Cos if it is, I wanna go on a honeymoon with you dude!"_

Shane blushed at Little Dustin's words, embarrassed for his friend's sake.

"_Actually little dude a honeymoon is when newlyweds..." _Cyber Cam was interrupted as Hunter placed his hand over Cyber Cam's mouth, stopping him from revealing too much.

Hunter shook his head at Cyber Cam, _"Yes Dustin, it's an adventure park. I'm sure Shane would love to go with you."_ He said, mocking Shane a little. He owed him a bit of payback for the 'house mom' jokes.

"_Awesome! Can't wait to go on our honeymoon Shane!"_ Little Dustin exclaimed excitedly.

"_Cyber_ _Cam go away from Hunter!"_ Said Little Cam, when he noticed that Hunter's hand was still over Cyber Cam's mouth. Hunter actually felt guilty, like he had been caught cheating or something. He stepped away from Cyber Cam, quickly, as if electrocuted.

Little Cam then ran up to Hunter and put his arms in the air, wanting to be picked up.

Hunter picked up Little Cam, resting him on his hip. Hunter thought back to his previous conversation with Blake. Maybe Blake was right, Little Cam was being possessive over him. Maybe because Cam's usual barriers were down, he was showing affection straight from the heart.

"_Don't do it again Cyber Cam! Don't make me freeze you! Because I will! I still know how to use my computer you know!"_ Little Cam yelled. He then resorted to hugging Hunter's neck so that he could reach the back of Hunter's head and start fiddling with his hair.

"_Cyber Cam, you know what we talked about in the supermarket?"_ Shane asked Cyber Cam, _"Well that's when you could've put my advice to good use."_

"_Honestly, Shane dude, I don't mind mini-me yelling at me."_ Cyber Cam stated.

"_Why?"_ Shane asked curiously.

"_I'm totally chilled, dude. It's not in my nature to get fiery like Cam does. Plus if I yell back, he will program me to love wearing pink tutus or something as equally embarrassing." _

"_How do you know that?"_

"_Dude, I know Cam's sense of humour. And yes, he has one!"_

"_Good idea C-C!! I will use that to threaten you next time!"_ Cyber Cam yelled happily.

"_Huh he does have a sense of humour. He even used your style of nicknames to give you one of your own." _Blake said.

"_C-C?"_ Questioned Cyber Cam.

Shane rolled his eyes, _"Yeah dude, C-C, as in 'Cyber Cam'."_

"_Touché, dude, touché."_

"_Okay, we need a break. Cyber Cam, did you find a movie for the minis to watch?"_ Asked Hunter.

"_Only one dude, 'Beauty and the Beast'." _

"_Good enough. Let's settle them down."_

"_I love Beauty and the Beast!!"_ Yelled Little Tori.

"_Me too!"_ Said Little Cam.

"_Me three! The beast is awesome! And the talking candle is uber cool dudes!!"_ Yelled Little Dustin.

"_Is there anything they don't get excited about?"_ Asked Shane, the other three non-minis snickered.

Cyber Cam and Shane went to collect blankets and pillows for the minis, while Blake tried to work the video player.

"_Who watches videos these days anyway?!"_ Blake said, frustrated that the VCR wouldn't work.

"_Sorry dude, the only kids movie we got is that one, the rest are in storage."_ Cyber Cam said, returning with Shane, and an armful of blankets. He handed the blankets to Hunter so that he could place them on the ground. However, said task was partially difficult when one was holding a mini samurai ranger, who refused to be put down.

"_Oh dude, you gotta do this..."_ Cyber Cam said, as he tapped the side of the VCR. The television screen came to life as advertisements for other Disney movies appeared on the screen.

"_Thanks dude. Cam so has to upgrade. At least buy the VCR and DVD combo or something!"_ Blake said.

Cyber Cam shrugged._ "No point dude, Cam doesn't watch movies."_

"_Well that's one of the things that have to change around here. We should do a movie night or something with him. We always have them, might as well host them here."_ Hunter suggested.

"_Thanks Hunter. Sounds fun! I hate when everyone leaves ops."_ Little Cam revealed.

Huh, maybe it was a good thing that Cam was hit with Lothor's gun. He was starting to reveal things that Hunter and the rest of the rangers could change.

Even if Cam didn't reciprocate Hunter's feelings, Hunter was going to make sure that everyone spent more time with Cam. No matter how much Cam resisted, Hunter was just going to keep pushing until he got his way.

"_I'm glad you think so Cam. Do you want to go watch Beauty and the Beast with Dustin and Tori?"_ Hunter asked, hoping Little Cam said yes. He arm was starting to get sore from holding Little Cam for too long.

"_Ohh!"_ Little Cam complained, _"Do I have to? I wanna stay with you Hunter!"_

"_I want you to stay with me too, Cam. But I have to get dinner ready soon."_

"_I don't care if I starve!"_

"_Cam, watch the movie with Tori and Dustin, and then we can all hang out again, after dinner. How does that sound?" _

"_Okay. I'm only going cos I like Beauty and the Beast! Not cos you asked me to!"_ Little Cam stated, before he was put down. He then joined Little Tori and Little Dustin on the blanket/pillow pile that Hunter made.

Hunter walked into the kitchen where Shane, Blake and Cyber Cam were all sitting around the table.

"_Man what a day!"_ Shane stated, _"I'm exhausted, and not in the physical sense. Who knew looking after kids was so emotionally draining! I'm ready to sleep."_

"_Same here dude." _Cyber Cam said.

"_Dude, do you even feel things like the need for sleep?" _Asked Shane.

"_Figure of speech leader dude!" _

"_This is where I'm in the right situation to say that 'I need a beer'." _Blake said, looking at the fridge hopefully.

"_No such luck dude. Cam doesn't drink beer." _Cyber Cam said.

"_Figures."_ Blake grumbled, then he pouted, a beer would have been great right now.

"_The day could have been worse. At least Lothor didn't attack while we were three rangers down."_ Hunter said.

"_True, I wonder why that is? We are at our weakest. It would be the best time for him to strike now." _Shane said.

"_He won't strike again until he gets his gun fixed. His plan was to change all of you into chibis. But the gun only worked for one blast. So until it's fixed, we are safe for now dudes."_Cyber Cam said.

"_How do you know that?"_ Asked Shane.

"_While I was teleporting you back, Uncle-dude was getting angry at Zurgane, complaining that the gun wouldn't work. I still had the screen on for the battle grounds, so I saw it all happen."_

"_Why didn't you say anything before?" _Asked Shane,_ "At least I wouldn't have had to worry about him striking all day!"_

Cyber Cam shrugged, _"Sorry dude, it never got brought up in conversation."_

Just then, Little Dustin walked into the kitchen and ran up to Hunter, _"Hey H-H, what's for dinner?" _He asked.

Hunter groaned at the terrible nickname Cyber Cam had given him. He hoped that when Little Dustin was turned back, he wouldn't use it on him anymore. He couldn't stand being called 'Hot Hunter' by anyone; it was far too flimsy for his liking. Who, other than Cyber Cam, would even think of that as an appropriate nickname?

It seemed that Blake, Shane and Cyber Cam didn't mind the nickname, they snickered as soon as Little Dustin had said it.

"_Uh, what would you like?"_ Hunter asked him, while glaring at the others.

"_Mac and cheese!" _

"_Again?"_ Hunter asked.

"_Actually, nuh, I change my mind! I don't want mac and cheese, I want bacalhau pie! Or feijoada!"_ Little Cam said excitedly.

"_He wants what?"_ Hunter asked Cyber Cam

"_Little dude is stating that he wants to eat either bacalhau pie or feijoada." _Cyber Cam answered.

"_What?! Dude! I heard what he said! I want to know what it is!"_ Hunter asked, frustrated. Sometimes Cyber Cam was a bit of an idiot.

"_Bacalhau is a popular dish from Portugal and Feijoada is a popular dish from Brazil."_ Cyber Cam said.

"_Why...what, uh, how does he know about them?"_

Everyone looked at Hunter as if he was an idiot.

"_What?"_ He asked.

"_Dude, little dude here is from Brazil. _Entiendes_ man?" _Cyber Cam said.

"_What?"_ Hunter asked again, a little confused.

"Entiendes_ means 'understand' in Spanish. Capish?" _Cyber Cam said, mocking Hunter with his knowledge of foreign words.

"_Hey cut me some slack! I know what it means! I've seen the Fast and the Furious enough times to pick up a little Spanish. I'm just surprised that Dustin is from Brazil. I had no idea! And why you wouldn't say 'understand' in Brazilian, to give your point the proper affect?"_

"_Dude, you did not just say that! They speak Portuguese in Brazil! You don't call it Brazilian! And I said 'e_ntiendes_' cause it sounds cool." _Cyber Cam said.

"_Oh my bad dude! I didn't know!"_ Hunter exclaimed. He just made himself look like an absolute idiot. Good thing Cam was around to have seen it.

"_Dudes! Still hungry here!"_ Said Little Dustin.

Hunter sighed. He was too tired to cook anything new, plus he wouldn't know how to cook what Little Dustin had asked for and he doubted that Sensei had any other recipe books besides the Japanese one sitting in the cupboard. _"How about I order out?"_

"_Cool! Can we get pizza! I love pizza!"_ Yelled Little Dustin.

"_Whoa, inside voice Dustin. Yeah pizza sounds good. But we are having fruit for dessert! We've been eating junk all day."_ Hunter said.

"_Whatever you say house mom. Alright then, come on Dustin. Let's go ask the others if they want pizza."_ Said Shane, quickly walking out of the room before Hunter processed what he had just said.

"_Hey!"_ Hunter picked up a towel and threw it at Shane, but he was already out the door.

Everyone walked out of the kitchen and back to the main room where the minis were watching Beauty and the Beast. Little Tori was quietly singing along to the song that Belle was singing while Little Cam was resting his head in his hands, completely engrossed in the film.

"_Hey! Fellow minis!"_ Little Dustin yelled, using the adult rangers' nickname for them, _"We are having pizza for dinner!" _He said excitedly, before sitting back down, next to Little Cam.

"_Wicked!"_ Both Little Tori and Little Cam answered.

"_Hey Shane! Why isn't the sky see through?"_ asked Little Dustin. Shane clapped his hand to his forehead, not this again!

The scene on the film had a pink sky, due to the fact that it was sunset.

"_I think the sky should be crimson!" _Said Little Cam.

"_Nu uh!! Sky should be red! Or yellow!"_ Little Dustin said.

"_The sky is dark blue! Which is also called navy! So there, my colour wins!"_ Little Tori said.

"_Tor, your light blue. _My_ colour is navy."_ Blake said, amused.

Little Tori rolled her eyes_. "Same thing Blake! It all started from the same colour! _"

"_No it didn't Tori!"_ Said Little Dustin.

"_Yes it did!"_

"_Nu uh!"_

"_Uh ha!"_

"_No!"_

"_Yes!" _

"_No!"_

"_Yes!"_

"_No!"_

"_No!"_

"_Yes!"_

"_Aha!! Tricked you!"_

Little Tori and Little Dustin were yelling so loud, that everyone else had covered their ears with their hands.

"_This is where we need tranquilisers."_ Hunter said, speaking over the volume of the room. Everyone gave him a look. _"Oh come on! You were all thinking the same thing!"_

"_Hey minis! How about some balloons! You like balloons right?" _Asked Cyber Cam, who was trying to de-fuse the argument before it ended, yet again, ended in tears.

"_Yay! Balloons! I want balloons!"_ Yelled Little Tori.

"_Or they could go back to watching the movie." _Hunter suggested.

Little Tori glared at Hunter, as if his words were blasphemy.

"_Hunter, don't deny the scary minis their balloons." Blake said, "I hope you do have balloons Cyber Cam. Otherwise, you're dealing with their crying on your own"._

"_Not to worry dudes! I've got balloons!"_ Cyber Cam ran out of the main room, only to come back ten minutes later carrying a packet of balloons and a small canister labelled 'Helium'.

Hunter frowned at what Cyber Cam was holding then shook his head, _"You know what? I'm not even going to ask."_

"_That'd be wise bro."_ Blake said.

A few minutes later, each mini had a helium filled balloon. Thankfully, they were all a deep shade of purple, so there were no fights on who gets what colour.

Little Dustin was giving Shane a hard time, every time Shane gave the balloon to him, Little Dustin would hold onto it for a few seconds before letting it go, so it could float to the ceiling, and every single time, Shane was forced to jump up and grab the balloon. He would then give it back to Little Dustin, who would repeat the process of holding onto it then releasing it, and laughing as he watched the balloon float to the top.

"_Hey dudes! Check it!"_ Cyber Cam said, gaining everyone's attention. He then proceeded to breathe in the helium, _"Hi my name is Alvin. I'm a chipmunk!"_

The minis laughed while Shane, Blake and Hunter shook their heads and grinned.

"_My turn!"_ Little Dustin ran up to the canister and breathed in the helium, _"He he, Shane I am your father!"_ Little Dustin said, quoting a famous line with a chipmunk voice.

Everyone laughed at him. Then Little Cam and Little Tori started having a balloon fight.

"_So, they don't remember how to act even the tiniest bit mature, yet he can remember and quote Star Wars?"_ Shane pondered.

"_Dude, I could've quoted Star Wars and I haven't even seen it!"_ Blake said.

"_Not the point dude!"_

"_This is nuts, I'm going to order dinner."_ Hunter said, shaking his head and smiling. Yep, Hunter has an extremely weird family, but he wouldn't trade them for anything.

As he entered the kitchen, Hunter heard a loud crash coming from the room he had just left. Great, that sounded expensive. And knowing Shane and Blake, Hunter, aka House Mom, would have to clean the mess.

"_Good evening Hunter. I apologise for sleeping for so long. Did everyone handle the minis okay?"_ Sensei asked, as he entered the kitchen and jumped onto the counter.

For his own sanity, Hunter was not going to repeat anything that happened today, especially to Sensei. He was just going to nod and say yes.

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter! Sorry if I updated late! Please feed the author and review! **

**Obrigada! =D**


	5. Close Encounters of the Chibibob Kind

**Hey dudes! Here is chapter 5! Hope you like it! **

_**Zainab: I'm happy you love the story and I'm glad they sound like legit 4 year olds. Thanks for reading and reviewing! Hope you like this update!**_

**Warning: A bit of swearing in this chapter, but nothing major!**

* * *

"_Dudes! Pizza is here!"_ Hunter yelled, as he re-entered Ninja Ops, carrying four boxes of pizza.

"_PIZZA!!"_ Yelled the minis, in sync.

"_You ordered pizza, to come here? At a secret ninja base?"_ Asked Shane. _"I thought you were going to pick it up."_

Hunter rolled his eyes, _"Dude, I'm not an idiot. I waited outside, on the road. The pizza guy thought I was camping with friends." _

Shane raised an eyebrow. Hunter shrugged, _"Best story I could come up with."_

"_Fair enough."_

"_Come on chibi dudes! First one to the kitchen gets first slice!"_ Cyber Cam announced.

"_Yay!"_ All the chibis yelled, as they ran towards the kitchen.

"_I can't wait till they go to bed."_ Blake said.

"_Same here."_ Hunter and Shane responded.

After everyone had eaten, Cyber Cam put Beauty and the Beast back on, so that the minis could settle down and sleep. Hunter was cleaning the dishes, while Sensei, Blake and Shane tried to find suitable clothes that the minis could wear for bed.

"_Oh, how about this Sensei?"_ Asked Shane, as he pulled out a box from a closet in Sensei's room.

"_Yes it is Shane."_ Sensei responded, as he looked at the box that was full of his old clothes from his younger days.

"_Okay, so we only need three shirts?"_ Asked Blake, peering over Shane's shoulder, at the box of clothes.

Shane nodded, _"Yeah, we don't want half naked mini rangers walking around Ops. Any pants in here would slip off them; unless we can find sweat pants. Did you wear sweat pants, Sensei?"_

"_Believe it or not, I did." _

"_I can't picture it, it doesn't suit you Sensei." _

"_Everybody is use to me wearing my sensei robes."_ The guinea pig shrugged, well shrugged as much as a guinea pig could.

"_Oh look! Sweat pants!"_ Blake said, pulling a pair out from the box.

The three made their way back to the main room, where Hunter, with Little Cam in his lap, and Cyber Cam were sitting with the minis, too engrossed in the film to notice their return.

"_Hunter dude, if we had a spell cast on us, what household objects do you think we would be dude?"_ Cyber Cam asked.

"_I don't know, I think you would become Cam's computer, because you're just as intelligent as the damn thing. I would probably be a broom, because I'm the only one who has been cleaning Ops since the minis became chibis."_

"_What about the others?"_

Hunter sniggered, _"Well Shane would be something as insignificant as the doormat, and it would piss him off because he's the red ranger. Blake would be the fridge, because the dude loves his food. Tori would be the bath tub, or any one of the sinks, because she loves water. Dustin would be a dirt bike, he loves his bike more than Blake or I love our own, and Sensei would be a grandfather clock."_

"_Why would father dude be a grandfather clock?"_

"_Well a clock is one of the most important objects in a house, it keeps the residents in order, and it lets you know what time it is... families would be unorganised without a clock. It suits Sensei to be the grandfather clock of our ranger family."_

"_Huh, that's actually a really smart metaphor, Hunter dude."_

"_No Hunter, you wouldn't be a broom, you would be Mrs Pots, its more fitting for you."_ Blake said, adding to the conversation, _"And I don't eat as much as you!"_

"_What do you mean, I would be the doormat?"_ Asked Shane.

"_Geez dudes, 'sneak-up- on- people' much?"_ Asked Hunter. _"And it was just a joke, relax."_

"_I actually quite liked your description of me, Hunter, thank you."_ Sensei said to the crimson ranger.

Hunter looked down in embarrassment,_ "Your welcome Sensei."_

"_Chibi dudes, your pyjamas have arrived." _Cyber Cam said to the minis.

"_Okay, so how do we... uh...you know..." _Blake said, not knowing how to finish his sentence.

Hunter, Cyber Cam, Shane and Sensei suddenly came to the same realisation that Blake was thinking. Do they help the chibis get dressed? Would it be awkward? Especially once they are changed back and remembered. Dustin and Cam probably wouldn't mind, but Tori...

"_See, this is where we need another girl on the team."_ Said Blake, as he, and the other adult rangers stared at the minis.

"_For crying out loud Blake!" _Little Tori yelled, _"I can dress myself you know!" _

Blake let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, _"Thank God!"_ He stated in relief. Blake didn't want to be on the receiving end of Tori's anger, once they were changed back into adults.

"_If Tori can dress herself, then so can me."_ Little Dustin announced, before he grabbed a pair of sweats and the yellow shirt he had been eyeing since Shane had re-entered the room. Little Dustin was trying to pull off his shirt before Shane stopped him.

"_Dude, there is a girl around! You can't change here, come with me."_ Shane said, as he picked up Little Dustin and his pyjamas, and walked into another room.

Little Tori rolled her eyes, _"Boys are so dumb!"_ She said, before taking off her blue t-shirt and pulled on her pyjama shirt. It was lucky, for all the males' sakes that the minis had turned no older than four year olds. Otherwise, Little Tori's chest would have looked nothing like a boy's and more like a young woman's, and everyone would have had to deal with her wrath.

Just as she was about to take off her white shorts, everyone turned around, trying very hard not to blush in embarrassment.

"_Who knew Tori was that much of a dare devil, huh? If she wasn't a girl, I'd say she was trying to compensate for something. "_ Said Hunter, who then got punched on the arm by Blake. _"Ow, bro!"_

"_You asked for it."_ Blake responded. _"You dressed Tor?"_

"_Yes Blake, all done!"_ Little Tori responded.

Just then, Shane and Little Dustin re-entered the room_, "What are you guys looking at?"_ Shane asked, then he spotted Little Tori and put two and two together, _"Never mind, I get it."_

"_I guess we will put them to bed after the movie finishes?" _ Hunter asked, as he stood in front of Little Cam, who was changing, while Little Tori was looking the other way.

"_Yeah, but where would we put them?"_ Asked Blake.

"_Might as well let them fall asleep wherever they drop, I guess."_ Shane said.

"_That, or just let them sleep on the pillow pile they are sitting on."_ Hunter suggested.

"_I also advise that the three of you also stay the night, just in case anything happens, at least we would all be together. We are stronger by numbers." _Sensei said.

"_Okay Sensei. Hey, house mum? Want to get us more pillows and blankets? We might as well sleep next to the minis."_ Shane said, smirking at Hunter.

"_One day, Shane, one day." _ Hunter threatened, before leaving to retrieve more blankets and pillows.

"_You know he will get you back, right?"_ Blake asked, a little concerned for Shane's well being.

"_Pfft, I'd like to see him try."_ Shane said cockily.

Hunter returned and everyone helped him make a comfortable 'bed' for them to sleep on. As 'Beauty and the Beast' was nearing towards the end, everyone had fallen asleep; everyone except for Hunter.

Hunter was lying down watching the film, while Little Cam was lying against Hunter's side, using his chest as a pillow.

'_Hmm, typical, I did the most work today, yet I'm the last one to go to sleep.' _Hunter mused, as he glanced at everyone.

Just before the movie was about to end, Little Cam started tossing and turning. Hunter frowned and looked down at Little Cam,_ "Cam?"_ he whispered.

Little Cam then started thrashing about even more and it was starting to worry Hunter.

"_Cam? Wake up. Cam!". _Hunter sat up and shook Little Cam's shoulder.

Little Cam instantly bolted upright. He looked around, scared and confused; his breathing very rapid.

"_Cam? What's wrong?"_ Asked Hunter. Little Cam turned around to face Hunter, as if he just remembered that he was there. He then pushed himself against Hunter and hugged him, hiding his head against Hunter's neck.

"_Cam? What's wrong?"_ Hunter repeated as he put his arms around Little Cam, holding him; now he was extremely concerned. He could deal with a sarcastic, angry, funny or even happy Cam, but this was new to him. He then felt something wet on the skin of his neck and realised that Little Cam was crying.

"_Cam!? Why are you crying?"_ Hunter asked, then remembering that Little Cam had been tossing and turning, _"Did you have a nightmare?"_

Little Cam slowly nodded and remained silent. He crawled into Hunter's lap so that he was closer to Hunter, while continuing to hug him. Hunter was gently rocking Little Cam, as he kept silently crying.

This hurt him, seeing Cam upset. It was so wrong. He didn't like it one bit. Hunter decided then and there, that if Cam did indeed reciprocate his feelings, which he was going to tell Cam once they were adult sized, then he would spend all his energy making sure Cam stayed happy.

He never wanted to see Cam like this again. It actually made his heart ache. Hunter's musings made him realise just how much he really liked Cam.

'_Shit, even if Cam doesn't like me, there is no going back for me. I will always feel like this towards him, no matter what.'_ Hunter thought.

"_Do you want to tell me about it, Cam?"_ Hunter asked a little while later, as Little Cam's crying had slowed down. Little Cam remained where he was, but he did nod, which was a good sign.

"_I don't like my uncle, Hunter."_ Little Cam said quietly. _"He is scary."_

Hunter frowned in confusion, for only a second, until he realised just who Little Cam had dreamed about – Lothor.

"_Was he hurting you Cam?"_

Little Cam nodded in response, _"He was hurting someone else too, Hunter."_

Little Cam pulled back his head from Hunter's neck and looked at Hunter in the eyes, _"I want my mum." _Little Cam said, lips nearly trembling.

Little Cam had a dream of Lothor hurting Miko. If Little Cam wasn't around, Hunter would've gotten very angry and cursed out loud.

Hunter's heart nearly broke at Little Cam's words. _"I'm sorry Cam."_ Hunter said, pulling Little Cam into a hug, _"You're mum isn't here."_

"_Where is she Hunter?"_ Little Cam sniffed.

"_She's in heaven."_ Hunter whispered, trying not to cry himself. The vibrant and alive face of his own mother was flashing through his head.

"_Why did she leave me?"_ Asked Little Cam, as fresh tears ran down his face.

"_She didn't mean to Cam. If she could, she would rather be here, with you, than anywhere else. And you have your dad, Cam. He loves you. And you have me, as long as you want me, I will never leave you. Promise."_

Hunter lay back down, pulling Little Cam with him. Little Cam curled up against Hunter's side once more.

"_Hunter, I want you forever."_ Little Cam said a little while later, just before he fell asleep.

Hunter had only just heard him as he too succumbed to sleep.

* * *

**The next day**

Even though he had slept on the floor, Hunter had had a very good sleep. He felt alert, awake and restored; like he was ready to take on anything or anyone. Yet here he is, making breakfast for four chibis, two adults and one guinea pig.

He was so not going to cook anymore after this! Blake can do it! While Hunter was stuck inside Ops, cooking, everyone was taking a walk outside. They were probably admiring the beautiful Japanese gardens while enjoying the nice morning sun.

"_Damn them."_ Hunter grumbled to himself, as he served toast, bacon, eggs and cereal onto plates. _"Well, at least I get peace and quiet."_

"_Hunter dude!"_ Cyber Cam yelled as he entered the kitchen, with Little Cam in his arms.

"_I spoke too soon." _Hunter said, as everyone else followed behind Cyber Cam, and filled the quiet kitchen with noise.

Hunter then noticed that Shane and Blake had flowers in their jean pockets. _"What's with the flowers?"_ Hunter asked, frowning.

Shane shrugged and smiled, _"Present from the chibis."_

Just then, Little Cam walked up to Hunter and tugged at his shirt. Hunter kneeled down so that he was eye level to Little Cam.

"_Um, Hunter, I picked these for you."_ Little Cam said, as he brought his arm from behind his back and revealed a small bouquet of Japanese Plum flowers, all bright pink in colour.

Shane chuckled at Hunter's surprised reaction,_ "Be happy it's them and not the Japanese Crimson Pyg Barberry's. You would've been covered in scratches dude."_

"_How so?"_ Asked Hunter, as he took the bouquet from Little Cam and picked him up._ "Thanks Cam, they are really nice."_

"_The Japanese Crimson Pyg Barberry is a thorny shrub, dude. It took a while to convince Cam that you absolutely love the colour pink, and would prefer the plum flowers."_ Shane said, smirking.

"_If the minis weren't here, I would have an excellent remark for you Shane."_ Hunter said, glaring at Shane, while curse words were flying through his head.

"_I wanted to get you the crimson one Hunter, but because you like pink I got you these."_ Little Cam said.

"_Thanks Cam, I will put them in some water. Why don't you sit down with Tori and Dustin for breakfast."_ Hunter said, still giving daggers to a grinning Shane, while thinking of revenge.

"_I found red flowers for Shane."_ Little Dustin said, as he started eating a piece of toast.

"_Well, I found blue flowers for Blake!"_ Said Little Tori, challenging Little Dustin.

"_Yeah, but red flowers are better!"_ Said Little Dustin.

"_No they're not! Blue ones are prettier!"_

"_Okay that does it!"_ Hunter said, interrupting the chibis' banter. _"No more colour fights! Understand?"_

The minis stayed quiet while they ate.

"_Damn Hunter, it's like you were channelling my mum, you scared the chibis with that 'mum tone' of yours."_ Shane said, teasing the crimson ranger.

"_You want me to channel Lothor and scare_ you_?" _Hunter asked through gritted teeth. He was so going to plot the perfect revenge and make Shane just as uncomfortable as he made Hunter.

Shane raised an eyebrow at Hunter in a challenging gesture and continued to eat breakfast.

After breakfast, everyone, including Hunter has resorted to the main room, where the adult rangers were watching T.V and the minis were colouring pictures again.

"_Sensei of the Wind Ninja Academy and now I've been resorted to this..."_ Sensei said.

Shane, Hunter, Blake and Cyber Cam turned around from the television screen and their eyes fell upon a very laughable sight. While Little Dustin and Little Cam were busy drawing what looked like their zords, Little Tori was combing Sensei's fur; which was covered all over in bright, purple coloured hair clips. What made it worse was that the hair clips were glittered, and had pink fluffy feathers stuck on each end, making Sensei look extremely adorable.

Little Tori then finished combing Sensei's fur and started cuddling him, while Shane, Hunter, Blake and Cyber Cam were on the ground laughing.

"_Know that when I'm human again, you four will feel my wrath!"_ Sensei threatened, as he was being cuddled.

"_Sorry Sensei."_ Shane said, as he was trying to calm himself down.

Little Dustin and Little Cam were watching the entire scene with confusion.

"_What's so funny?"_ Asked Little Dustin, oblivious to the fact that a guinea pig Sensei covered in glitter and feathers was extremely funny.

Just then Cam's computer made a noise. Cyber Cam ran to the computer and sat at Cam's chair.

"_We have a major problem dudes!"_ He said as he stared at the screen. The very same monster that the ninja rangers had faced two days ago was on the screen and causing havoc in Blue Bay Harbour.

"_I was wondering when Lothor was going to attack next."_ Blake muttered, as he, Hunter and Shane stood behind Cyber Cam.

"_Sensei what do we do? Should we still go out there, while we are three rangers down?"_ Asked Shane.

"_Well you don't know that for sure, Shane dude." _Cyber Cam said. _"You might not be three rangers down."_

"_What do you mean Cyber Cam?"_ Asked Sensei.

"_The mini dudes could still have their powers. Maybe they can still be the power rangers?"_

"_Cyber Cam, we are not sending Cam, Tori and Dustin into battle while they are four years old! I don't care if they are rangers! They are still kids!"_ Hunter said, getting angry at Cyber Cam's stupid implication. _"We might as well send a civilian to fight the monster; they would probably stand more of a chance!"_

"_Relax dude! I was just suggesting it!"_ Cyber Cam said, standing up so that he was eye level with Hunter. No one had seen Cyber Cam snap at anyone before.

This didn't faze Hunter the slightest, _"Well don't! They come first!"_ Hunter yelled, as he pointed to Little Cam, Little Tori and Little Dustin, who were huddled together, slightly scared at the events occurring before their eyes. _"We have to protect them and change them back! We aren't the Power Rangers without them! Plus, who knows what will happen when that much power courses through their little bodies?! Maybe there is a reason why their morphers aren't on them!"_

Hunter had just pointed out a very important piece of information that everyone else had failed to notice. The minis did not have their morphers on them.

"_Hunter has a point. Maybe the Power is protecting them by hiding their morphers until they are adults again. So if we fight, we fight without them. We've been through worse."_ Shane said, talking with the air of a leader.

"_Is that your decision Shane?"_ Asked Sensei, Shane nodded confidently. _"Very well, go, be careful, if it becomes too much to handle you will be teleported back. And try and get the creature's gun. I believe we will be able to change Cam, Dustin and Tori back, so long as Cyber Cam can reverse the gun's role."_

As Shane, Blake and Hunter stood in the centre of the room, ready to morph, Little Cam had run up to Hunter and hugged him around the waist. _"Please don't go Hunter!"_ Little Cam said.

"_I have to Cam. Don't worry, we will be back. Sit with Cyber Cam and watch the screen; you will be able to see us from there." _Hunter said, before picking up Little Cam and giving him a quick hug, before handing him to Cyber Cam.

"_Ready guys?"_ Shane asked.

"_Ready."_ Blake and Hunter answered at the same time.

"_Ninja Storm, Ranger Form Ha!"_

"_Thunder Storm, Ranger Form, Ha!_

The three rangers had morphed and were gone.

"_Man that is so awesome! I wish I was a ranger!" _Said Little Dustin.

"_You will be one day, dude."_ Said Cyber Cam as he placed Little Cam on the computer desk, while he prepared the zords, in case they were needed.

* * *

"_Oh rangers! Come out, come out, where ever you are!" _Said the monster.

"_Hey! Looking for us!"_ Shane yelled from behind the monster.

"_Was wondering when you guys would show up! You ready to be destroyed?"_ The monster asked.

"_Like we don't hear that every single day! And guess what?! We are still standing here! Undefeated! So get with the destroying and shoot at us already!" _Hunter yelled.

"_Bro, what are you doing?" _Asked Blake.

"_We need the gun right? Well I have a plan. As soon as we see the gun, get as close as you can, shoot at his hand so that he can drop it, grab it and teleport out."_ Hunter said.

"_Huh, good plan. Okay you're on."_ Shane said.

Kelzacks suddenly appeared, separating the ninja rangers from the monster. The rangers stood in a fighting stance.

"_Of course, we have to get through them first."_ Blake said.

"_A ranger with attitude? What a surprise!"_ The monster said sarcastically. _"You better watch it crimson ranger. Chibi-bob is the name and turning rangers into weak chibis is the game. Get ready rangers."_

"_Your name is Chibi-bob? Chibi? And you turn rangers into chibis?"_ Asked Blake, who was grinning.

"_Was it hard for you to come up with your name?" _Hunter asked, snickering.

"_It must've taken ages for you to decide what to call yourself, huh?"_ Shane added, smiling._ "But nuh, seriously, 'Chibi-bob' is nice and suiting in a 'what an obvious name' way."_

"_And you and Lothor can only destroy us if we are weak, defenceless children? Aww! That must hurt your egos huh?"_ Hunter asked.

"_That's it! No one makes fun of Chibi-bob! Get them kelzacks!"_ Chibi-bob yelled angrily.

The kelzacks attacked. Each ranger took a section of kelzacks and started fighting as hard as they could. Blake on the left, Shane in the middle and Hunter on the right. As quickly as possible, they were making their way through the kelzacks, etching their way closer to Chibi-bob.

It was Hunter who reached Chibi-bob first. _"What's the matter? Scared?"_ Hunter asked.

Chibi-bob smirked evilly then pulled out his gun, which he was holding behind his back. He pointed the gun at Hunter. _"No, are you?"_ Chibi-bob asked, before starting to shoot at Hunter.

Hunter had just managed to leap out of the way, as he flipped in the air and landed near a nearby tree. He stood behind it, waiting for Chibi-bob to approach him.

"_Well what do you know? A ranger hiding from me. How sad and pathetic."_ Chibi-bob said, trying to make Hunter angry. _"Come out crimson ranger, I promise this won't hurt you, much."_

Hunter came out from behind the tree and kicked at Chibi-bob's arm, sending the gun flying into the air. The gun landed safely in the tree. Perfect, stage one of Hunter's plan was in effect.

Hunter and Chibi-bob started fighting. With punches and kicks being thrown at him, Hunter didn't notice that the gun was leaning to one side and with the final push from gravity; it was falling from the tree.

Chibi-bob spun around, catching the gun and aiming it at Hunter.

'_Crap, this wasn't meant to happen.'_ Hunter thought, as he stood frozen, with his arms held up.

For a second it seemed that Chibi-bob wasn't going to fire, but Hunter knew better than to let his guard down and his instincts were right. Chibi-bob fired just as Hunter flipped into the air. However, instead of the shot missing Hunter, it hit him, on the side of his stomach.

"_Hunter!!"_

Hunter landed on the ground and de-morphed from the pain. He held onto his side, and felt blood seeping through his shirt and wetting his hands. He groaned in pain, it felt like he had been prodded with an iron rod that had just been placed in fire.

"_Hunter, I'm going to teleport you back to Ops, dude!"_ Said Cyber Cam's voice through Hunter's crimson morpher.

"_No! Not yet! Trust me, I need to be here!"_ Hunter yelled into his morpher.

Hunter heard footsteps approach him. He kept thinking that this was it for him; Chibi-bob would fire with more precision, now that he was so close to him, and kill Hunter. He looked up, ready to face his attacker.

"_You see crimson ranger, when Zurgane built this, he built it to only last one shot. But with Lothor's permission, I added a bit of my own, magic, you could say, and made it more powerful. Now it not only turns rangers into chibis, but with a simple flick of this switch, it can also kill them. And the best part is, I can fire as many shots as I like!"_ Chibi-bob said, as he raised the gun at Hunter for the last time.

"_Hey, Chibi-bob! You forgot about us!"_ Said Blake's voice from behind Chibi-bob.

Chibi-bob turned around, coming face to face with Blake and Shane, who were both holding their blasters. They fired simultaneously and without second thought. As they were firing, Hunter picked up a stick that was lying next to him and knocked the gun out of Chibi-bob's hand.

Hunter now had the gun safely in his grasp and slowly crawled away as an explosion was caused from the blasters hitting Chibi-bob's body.

"_Hunter, you okay?"_ Blake asked as he kneeled beside his brother.

"_I'm fine, get Cyber Cam to call the zords."_ Hunter said in an agonised voice.

"_Why?"_ Asked Shane, who was kneeling next to Blake.

"_Scroll of empowerment."_ Hunter said, as he looked up, towards the sky.

Surely enough, the scroll of empowerment could be seen entering the sky.

"_Hunter we have got to get you out of here first." _Shane said.

Hunter was still clutching his side and his breathing had become rapid. _"N-no! I'm staying right here, just in case. I've g-got the gun, you guys f-finish off Chibi-bob."_

"_Why?"_ Asked Blake, upset that his brother was wounded and didn't want help.

"_Y-you might need the g-gun to destroy him, but I'm not going to give it t-to you, just in case he destroys the zords and the gun along w-with it. We need it to change the others b-back. But you both have to fight. You're four rangers down, so you both have to do it."_ Hunter had managed to get out before he clenched his face in pain.

"_Hey rangers! Guess whose back! Dun dun, back again!"_ Said Chibi-bob, in a very loud, sing-song voice.

"_G-great, we h-have an alien who is an EMINEM impersonator."_ Hunter said, a little amused.

"_Blake."_ Shane said, pulling at the navy ranger's arm, but Blake wouldn't budge, _"Let's go! Hunter won't last the next five minutes! We have to go now! Cyber Cam! Send the zords!"_

"_Stay hidden bro and hold on, okay?"_ Blake said, not wanting to leave Hunter's side, _"And Hunter? Don't fall asleep."_

Hunter gave Blake a small smile, _"Don't w-worry Blake, I'll be f-fine."_

Blake nodded at his brother and squeezed his shoulder before he let Shane drag him off towards the zords.

Hunter could see the entire battle from where he was lying, against the tree trunk. Chibi-bob was even more powerful mega sized. He got some good hits in, so did Shane and Blake. But it was taking them much longer to defeat him without the zords being able to combine.

"_Hunter! Your vitals aren't looking good, dude. I'm teleporting you!" _Cyber Cam said through the morpher.

"_N-no, j-just w-wait a m-minute."_ Hunter managed to choke out, he hugged the gun against him, making sure he still had it.

"_Dude! I have to send you back!"_

"_N-no."_ Hunter whispered, his energy nearly spent.

"_Hunter! Come back home! Let Cyber Cam bring you home!"_ Said Little Cam's voice through the morpher. _"You promised Hunter! You promised you wouldn't leave me!"_

Hunter smiled at Little Cam's words. If he died, he knew Cam at least cared about him. Hunter's abdomen and entire left arm were covered in blood. His wound was worse than he thought it was.

Suddenly, as a very large and thundering explosion filled the sky, Hunter saw that Blake and Shane had defeated Chibi-bob_. _

'_We won.'_ Hunter thought, a small smile gracing his features, before the last of his energy had left him and he blacked out into unconsciousness.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked this chapter! I'm sorry it took longer than usual to update! Hope the wait was worth it! Please review! Your reviews are like oxygen to me! I need them or I die! Lol – Jokes!**

**Obrigada! =]**


	6. You'll Always Be My Thunder

**Hey guys! Here is the final chapter to my Mini-Chibi-Ninjas story! I hope you like the ending! I know I haven't updated in ages! **

**I'm really sorry, you wouldn't believe what my computer has put me through, but basically the worst of it was that the power cord was squeaking at me, no power was going through it and I couldn't turn on my computer because it had a flat battery and no cord to charge it and keep it going. I was computer less for days! I used my sister's computer so I could curb my fanfic stories addiction, but all of my stories were saved on my laptop. If that hadn't happened, I would've updated this story sooner! I made it extra long, to compensate for the time you had to wait. **

_**Galacia: **_**You reviewed me ages ago and I forgot to thank you in my last chapter. I'm glad you like the story! Your review was awesome. And because of you, I remembered that I should give a bit of info about the Power and why the minis can't morph, which I did in chapter 5. Hope you like this last chapter! =]**

_**Meghann R:**_** Thanks for the review. I'm glad you liked how it was written, its good when a writer can portray a certain emotion or feeling to the reader through their writing. Hope you like this chapter. **

_**Zainab:**_** Omg, I was about to update when I saw that I had a new review! Good thing I checked otherwise I wouldn't have been able to thank you. Thanks heaps! Don't worry, I react the same when someone updates lol. Glad you liked chapter 5!! =] And guess what? You didn't have to wait too long at all! =]**

**I just wanted to say thank you to the following people:**

**Redforever ****– you reviewed first, yay!**

**Sailor Navy Ranger**** and ****MidnightMoonWarrior**** – you guys reviewed EVERY chapter!! **

**guardianranger**

**Mwhahahaha18**** – you reviewed just about every chapter – yay!! **

**pureangel86**

**IrenexDavid**

**Kat**

**Zainab**

**Galacia**

**Meghann R.**

**Cheers guys! Thanks for reviewing! You made it worth finishing this story! And you helped me become a better writer. Here is the story, hope you like!**

**Love and Peace! =]**

**p.s anything written that looks like this: **' "Hello, there I'm underlined.' " **is the character remembering a quote that someone has said in the story. You'll see what I mean when you read it. =] **

* * *

'_Stay calm, just stay calm. It will be alright, he will be alright.' _ Blake thought as he carried his brother into the medical bay. _'There's blood. There's so much blood!'_

"_Lay him here dude."_ Cyber Cam said, as he rushed around the room, collecting different items to use on Hunter.

Blake placed his brother on the medical bed, sat beside him and grasped his hand.

"_Dude, I need you to move."_ Cyber Cam said to Blake. However, he didn't push it when Blake gave him a look that clearly said 'if you move me, it will be the end of you'.

Cyber Cam turned to look at Shane. Shane just nodded at him to continue with Blake there. Shane was standing by the door, holding Little Cam who had run up to Blake and Hunter as soon as they had teleported into Ops.

Little Cam had tried desperately to hug Hunter, but Shane picked him up before Little Cam could touch him. He didn't want Little Cam to have Hunter's blood on his hands.

'_It will freak the poor kid out.'_

Little Tori and Little Dustin were hugging each other with tear filled eyes, staring worriedly at an unconscious and blood covered Hunter.

Cyber Cam was trying his best to stop the blood flow coming from Hunter's lower abdomen, but the shot nearly went straight through. If Chibi-bob had had the opportunity to shoot at Hunter properly, there would've been nothing he could've done to save him.

'_It missed any major organs or arteries, so that's good. I just need to stop the bleeding so I can stitch him up. His lost too much blood as it is.' _Cyber Cam thought, as he quickly glanced at Hunter's face then continued working on the wound.

Hunter had gone completely pale, a shocking contrast to the normal, yellow-tanned skin that he had; and his lips were blue from the blood loss. That was never a good sign.

There was a beep coming from the heart monitor that Cyber Cam had set up for Hunter. The screen showed that Hunter's heart rate was dropping.

"_Cyber Cam, do something."_ Blake growled under his breath.

"_I'm trying." _

"_Don't try, just fix him." _

"_I am working on it Blake, he's bleeding too much, I don't think..."_

Blake quickly got up and slammed Cyber Cam against the nearest wall.

"_Fix my brother!" _Blake yelled at Cyber Cam.

This completely shocked everyone as Blake never lost his cool. It scared Little Tori, Blake never yelled.

Little Tori ran up to Blake and hugged his leg. _"Blake, don't be mad, Hunter is strong, and he will get better."_

"_Blake."_ Shane said on guard, waiting for Blake's next choice of action. Shane could've told him off but he had more of a heart than that. Blake was slowly losing his brother; Shane couldn't imagine what that must feel like.

Blake let go of Cyber Cam, picked up Little Tori and sat back down near Hunter. He didn't say anything else. He just hugged Little Tori as she hugged his neck; both staring at Hunter's dying form.

Cyber Cam looked at Shane for a second and then walked back to Hunter. As he applied pressure to the wound Cyber Cam was trying to make a quick decision.

'_If I wait until he stops bleeding, he will die of blood loss. I need to clean this and stitch him up as fast as I can. If he is stitched up,__his platelets have more of a chance at stopping the blood flow.'_

Cyber Cam got to work quickly. It was like a race against the clock, as every few minutes Hunter's heart rate would slowly decrease. Cyber Cam had cleaned out the wound, mostly aiming at killing as many germs as possible, rather than cleaning out the blood.

Cyber Cam didn't even bother to give Hunter a local anaesthetic, as he began stitching him up. He wouldn't wake up from the pain anyway and Hunter didn't have much time left for Cyber Cam to be waiting for an anaesthetic to take effect.

Something was wrong. Cyber Cam had completely stitched up the wound, which had thankfully stopped the bleeding and stopped the monitor from beeping, but Hunter's heart wasn't increasing back to its normal rate.

He had lost too much blood. As soon as Cyber Cam came to this realisation, the monitor started to beep again, showing a decrease in Hunter's heart rate.

"_Hunter! Don't die! Hunter! You promised Hunter! So you can't die if you promised!"_ Little Cam yelled as he buried his face in Shane's chest and started to cry.

The monitor continued to beep, with each passing second, the beeps were becoming more frequent and less spaced apart. Hunter's heart was slowing down.

Blake had hid his face in Little Tori's hair as he started to cry.

Shane was momentarily shocked,_ 'It can't end like this.'_

"_Hunter!"_ Little Cam yelled one more time, before jumping out of a still shocked Shane's arms.

Little Cam ran up to Hunter's dying form and held his hand.

"_You promised." _Little Cam whispered, before he closed his eyes and kept crying.

The heart monitor stopped beeping and everyone assumed the worst; that Hunter's heart had stopped forever, until Cyber Cam spoke.

"_His heart rate! It's increasing!"_ Cyber Cam said with surprise, as he stared at the monitor in awe. _"He's going to be okay!"_

Everyone's heads shot up in disbelief.

"_N-no way. No way."_ Blake whispered, not believing it. He put Little Tori down and walked up to Hunter, standing by his side.

"_Hunter?"_ Blake asked, hoping to get a response from his brother. He picked up Hunter's free hand and squeezed it. _"Hunter." _

"_Blake you won't get a response from him, dude. His body needs to repair itself, so he will remain asleep until it's safe for his brain to handle him being awake." _Cyber Cam said.

Shane walked up to Little Cam and picked him up, _"Thankyou Cam, you made Hunter better." _He said to him.

Little Cam smiled, looking very relieved_, "Cyber Cam helped."_

"_Thanks Cyber Cam."_ Shane said. _"For everything you've done." _

Cyber Cam shook his head, _"No, I think mini-me gets credit for this. Hunter must've heard him and was able to find his way back."_

"_What do you mean?"_ Asked Blake, only half listening as he was still focusing on Hunter.

"_It is believed among many that a person dying from injury can be saved if they can hear their loved ones talking to them. Even coma victims can get lost in their own subconscious, long after their bodies have repaired themselves. In some cases, talking to the unconscious can give their spirit a guide or direction; a way to get them back home, or in other words, to wake up."_ Sensei said with elated happiness in his voice that Hunter was alive.

Blake was still lightly pushing Hunter's arm, trying to wake him up.

Shane put his hand on Blake's shoulder, _"Blake? He's going to be okay. We should let him sleep; he will wake up when he's ready."_

Blake nodded and stopped trying to wake up his brother, _"I'm not leaving him though. I'm staying here until he wakes up."_

"_Me too! I'm staying too."_ Little Cam declared.

"_Cyber Cam, perhaps after you clean the rest of the blood off Hunter, you can help me reverse Chibi-bob's gun."_ Sensei said.

"_Sure thing father dude." _

* * *

'_Ugh, why does my head hurt? I didn't go out last night. Do I have a hangover? Huh... this doesn't feel like my bed. Where the hell am I?' _Hunter thought as he opened his eyes.

Hunter looked around Ninja Ops' medical bay.

'_Why am I in here?'_ Hunter thought, confused, until suddenly the events of their previous battle entered his memory.

"_Bloody Chibi-bob."_ Hunter muttered to himself, he sat up only to find Little Cam curled up against Hunter's side, and Blake sitting on his left, fast asleep with his head on the bed and holding Hunter's hand.

'_I must have been really hurt.' _Hunter thought, as he took in Little Cam and Blake's sleeping forms.

Hunter slowly pulled his hand out of his brother's hand, careful not to wake him as he looked like he needed the sleep. He gently ruffled his little brother's hair and manoeuvred himself around Little Cam so that he could get off the bed.

As soon as Hunter's feet touched the ground, a sharp pain ran through his body, like an electric shock. Hunter held onto the nearest wall as he waited for his body to get used to the pressure of standing up right.

"_Damn Chibi-bob and his stupid gun!"_ He muttered through clenched teeth. Hunter slowly walked over to a mirror, situated near the medicine cabinet of the medical bay. He stood in front of it and pulled up his shirt to take a look at his injured stomach.

'_This shirt isn't mine...eek its Cam's!'_ Hunter thought as he took in the colour of his shirt, it was a pale green, a certain shade of green that Cam seemed to favour as he wore it constantly.

'_I'm wearing Cam's shirt...stop it! Look at your wound already!'_ Hunter's eyes focused on his bandaged abdomen, he lightly ran his hand over the area that hurt the most. It didn't seem to hurt him when he applied light pressure on it, so maybe he could walk at a normal pace.

'_I wonder if everyone else is okay.'_ Hunter thought as he walked out of the medical bay, with a backwards glance at the two people he cared about the most, Blake and Cam, who were still fast asleep.

As Hunter walked through the Ninjas Ops corridors, he had to keep shielding his eyes from the rays of sun which were penetrating through the windows.

'_How long was I out for?' _Hunter contemplated, as the sun continued to blind his eyes unless he had them shielded. _'Damn, I need sunglasses, this is ridiculous.'_

'_Hmm, that's better.'_ He thought with relief as his eyes finally got use to the sun.

Hunter walked into the main room of Ops, where he found Little Tori and Little Dustin curled up against each other, asleep, on a pile of pillows and blankets.

Shane was sitting against a wall nearby, fast asleep, Sensei was nowhere to be seen and Cyber Cam had just walked in from the kitchen, holding a tray of mugs.

"_Cyber Cam."_ Hunter said to get his attention.

"_Hunter?"_ Cyber Cam asked in surprise, eyebrows raised. _"You're awake?"_ Cyber Cam asked as he put the tray on a table and walked up to Hunter, giving him a gentle, one armed hug.

"_Why do I get the feeling that I was in a worse condition than I remember?"_ Hunter asked as he pat Cyber Cam on the back.

"_What do you remember last dude?" _

"_I remember seeing the scroll of empowerment, and I think I remember Blake and Shane using the zords to destroy Chibi-bob. But the memory feels like a dream, so I'm not sure if it's real or not."_

"_No, that sounds right dude. After Chibi-bob got destroyed, you passed out."_

"_How long have I been out for?"_ Hunter asked, it seemed that Cyber Cam was being vague with information.

"_Two days."_

"_Two days?!"_

"_Yeah dude, you were badly injured, I mean there was a moment there wh-..."_

"_Yes? A moment that, what?"_

"_..."_

"_I nearly died, didn't I?"_ Hunter asked, guessing the worst.

Cyber Cam nodded his head in confirmation. _"You scared us all dude. It was all touch and go for a while, but then you pulled through. It's a good thing that the Power heals rangers fast as well."_

"_Damn. Well, thanks, for...you know, saving my life."_ Hunter said with an appreciative smile.

Cyber Cam shook his head and smiled. _"I didn't do much dude; I just stitched you up and stopped the bleeding. It was mini-me who pulled you through."_

"_Cam?"_ Hunter asked in surprise._ 'How could Little Cam have helped?'_ Hunter thought in wonderment.

"_Yeah, the little dude spoke to you just before your heart stopped. As soon as he spoke, you heart rate got stronger. It's actually quite cool when I think back on the moment. But let me just say, that if you ever put us through that again, your brother will kill you. So will Cam, which means that I will too."_

Hunter chuckled, _"Not a problem dude, I will keep that in mind for the next time I get hurt."_ Hunter couldn't believe how close he had been to death. And Little Cam had saved him?

That was really such an amazing feeling to know that. He would have to thank Little Cam when he woke up.

"_Hunter?"_ A voice whispered from behind Cyber Cam. Shane had just woken up. _"You're okay."_ It was a statement.

"_Can't get rid of me that easily."_ Hunter said, smirking.

Shane smirked back, _"Good, I need someone around here that can nearly equate my strength and skill in training."_

"_Pfft, what do you mean 'nearly'? I could kick your ass right now, injured or not." _

Shane chuckled, _"Nah, it'd be an easy win for me. I would enjoy the win if you weren't injured. It makes everything fair."_

"_Yeah, whatever you need to tell yourself."_ Hunter said, grinning, _"Wuss."_ He muttered.

"_Hunter!"_ Little Tori and Little Dustin yelled as they ran up to Hunter and hugged him around the legs.

'_When did they wake up?'_ Hunter thought, as the chibis hugged him.

"_Careful guys, I'm still hurt."_ Hunter said. When the pain stopped he hugged the minis back. _"Are you both okay?"_

"_We are now Hunter!"_ Little Tori exclaimed, she was happy that Hunter was okay.

"_Who cooked while I was out?"_ Hunter asked, wondering who took up his job.

"_I did."_ Shane answered.

"_Ouch, I feel sorry for everyone."_

"_Hey, I can cook!"_

"_I bet."_ Hunter snickered.

"_You'll see. I shot gun cooking breakfast! I'm an awesome cook!"_

"_Yes, making toast must be very difficult for someone with your brain capacity. So I guess it is a great accomplishment."_

"_That's it! I'm going to walk into that kitchen, cook something awesome, make you eat it, then kick your ass!" _

Hunter laughed out loud at Shane's behaviour. _'Heh, I hit a nerve.'_

"_Bradley!"_ Yelled an angry voice, using Hunter's surname. Hunter turned around only to have Blake punch him in the face.

"_You are the biggest and most reckless idiot I know! You ever do that to me again, I will never forgive you damn it!"_ Blake yelled before roughly pulling his brother in for a hug.

"_I take it that you were worried about me."_ Hunter said as he hugged Blake back. Good thing Blake chose to ease up on the punch, a bit. Even though his wound was hurting him at the pressure, Hunter ignored it. Blake looked like he needed a hug.

"_You're such a jerk."_ Blake said as he choked out a laugh.

"_Yeah, but you love me anyway."_

"_...."_

"_I'm sorry Blake."_

Blake pulled away and looked Hunter in the eyes. _"I know, but don't think you're getting off that easily. As of tomorrow, you're grounded."_

"_Wh-What?!"_ Hunter asked, a little shocked. _'I'm the oldest! He can't ground me!'_

"_You heard me. You're staying home, 24/7, only leaving for ranger duties and work."_

"_For how long?"_

"_Until I say so."_ Blake said.

Hunter could see fear showing in Blake's eyes. _'I must've freaked him out.'_ He thought.

"_Okay. I'm grounded until you say so." _Hunter confirmed.

"_Good."_

"_Hunter!"_ Little Cam yelled as he ran up to Hunter. Little Cam had entered the room with Blake, but decided to step aside until Blake had finished hugging and telling off Hunter.

Hunter bent down and picked up Little Cam, resting Little Cam's weight against the uninjured side of his stomach.

"_Hey Cam. I heard you were the one who saved me. Thanks." _Hunter said, smiling.

"_That's okay Hunter. But don't let that monster hurt you again, 'kay?"_ Little Cam asked sternly.

Hunter chuckled, _"Okay."_

"_Welcome back Hunter."_ Sensei said as he entered the room and jumped onto Cam's computer desk.

"_Thanks Sensei, it's good to be back."_

"_I'm sure."_ The guinea pig smiled at Hunter before turning towards Cyber Cam, _"Have you finished reversing Chibi-bob's gun, Cyber Cam?"_

"_I have father-dude, its 'locked and loaded'!" _Cyber Cam said, _"I've always wanted to say that."_ He whispered to Shane, who rolled his eyes and grinned at the doppelganger.

Hunter felt a sensation over take him. He felt...sad. Cyber Cam was going to change the minis back to normal. No more chibis.

He should be happy that he was going to get his teammates and friends back, but he was going to miss them being mini sized.

"_Coolies! Where do you want me!"_ Little Dustin said enthusiastically.

"_Whoa, why so eager Dustin?"_ Asked Shane.

"_I miss my motorbike dude!"_ Little Dustin answered.

Blake picked up Little Tori then turned towards Cyber Cam, _"Cyber Cam, is that thing safe? Because I don't want you accidently hurting anyone."_

"_No sweat dude, the gun is controlled by a switch, flick the switch for firing bullet like power, or flick it back to turn peeps into chibis. No one will get hurt. I tested it out and everything."_

"_On who?"_ Blake asked astounded, _'Who would have been the guinea pig for Cyber Cam's testing?'_

"_On me."_ Sensei answered. _"I was momentarily, a chibi-sensei-guinea pig."_

'_Well what do you know? The guinea pig was the guinea pig.'_ Blake thought.

"_I promise dudes, I fire this baby, everyone will be non-mini sized."_

"_Yeah, cos the last time it was fired ended swimmingly."_ Said Little Cam sarcastically, rolling his eyes, however no one noticed but Hunter that Little Cam's grip on Hunter had tightened.

'_Interesting, he uses sarcasm to cover certain emotions, like fear.' _Hunter thought.

"_You know, Cam hasn't changed much at all, still sarcastic and relatively smart for his age. The only difference is the increased immaturity."_ Shane said as he looked at Little Cam.

Hunter raised his eyebrow at Shane.

Shane noticed, then realised what he said, _"Okay the only difference is the immaturity."_

"_That's better." _ Hunter said.

Shane shook his head at Hunter.

"_Okay. Let's get this show on the road dudes!"_ Cyber Cam said.

"_Where should we stand?"_ Asked Little Cam.

"_Over there." _Cyber Cam answered, pointing to a wall.

Little Cam gave Hunter a final hug before he was placed down and walked up to the wall. Little Tori and Dustin joined him, all holding hands and in line up.

'_Looks like they are facing a firing squad. They all look happy, almost excited to be nearly changed back.'_ Shane thought.

Little Cam waved at Hunter. This was the last time that Hunter would ever see Cam so innocent, young and burden free. He will miss this Cam.

Hunter waved back and smiled at Little Cam. He did miss normal Cam though, as he was the Cam that Hunter fell for in the first place. He couldn't wait to see him again.

"_Okay minis. When I count to three, I will change you back. Ready?" _Cyber Cam asked. _"Okay...one...two...three!" _

Cyber Cam fired, and the same orange beam of light that had changed Tori, Cam and Dustin into chibis was emitted from the gun.

The bright, orange light hit the three chibis and surrounded them, engulfing them in a beautiful orange glow.

The light display lasted for a few seconds, before it died down completely, revealing three grown up rangers, where the chibis were meant to be. The gun had worked.

"_Woo hoo! It worked!"_ Shane said excitedly, _"Hey Cyber Cam, why didn't they get knocked unconscious, like the day they were transformed?"_ Shane asked curiously.

Cyber Cam shrugged, _"Not sure dude, probably because their bodies were not used to such a change and now they are. So there was no need for their brains to render them unconscious to keep them safe."_

"_Fair enough. Hey look everyone! It's the minis, non-chibi sized!" _Shane said with a grin,_ 'I already miss calling them minis...ahh screw it, I'm still gonna call them minis!'_

"_Oh shut it!" _Tori smirked.

"_Nah, seriously though, you guys okay?"_ Shane asked as he and Blake approached the rangers.

"_Fine, just a bit disorientated."_ Tori said and she lost her balance. Blake caught her just in time, before she hit the ground.

"_Whoa, careful Tor."_ Blake said as he smiled down at Tori, who was in his arms.

"_Hey Blake."_ Tori said, smiling up at him.

"_Hey."_ Blake responded as he smiled back.

"_Dustin! How do you feel dude?"_ Shane asked as he approached his best friend.

"_I'm alright dude. I feel like how Tori does."_ Dustin said, as he slowly sat down, Shane knelt down beside him and placed his hand on Dustin's shoulder. _"I'm a bit dizzy. It feels, like, sooo weird! Like I just got off a rollercoaster or something."_

Shane smirked at Dustin. _'Still the same Dustin.'_ Shane couldn't believe how much he had missed him.

"_How are you feeling Cam?"_ Shane asked, as he looked up to where Cam was standing, with his arm placed against the wall.

'_He's probably dizzy as well... what's wrong with him?'_ Shane thought, frowning at the glare that was currently residing on Cam's face.

When Shane followed Cam's line of vision he saw that Cam was glaring at Hunter. Hunter wasn't glaring back. His face, at first glance, looked emotionless, but at a closer and longer look, Shane could see that Hunter was upset and hurt.

"_...and I can't wait to ride my bike again dude! Shane? Earth to dude?" D_ustin asked as he poked Shane in the arm.

Shane's eyes never left Hunter or Cam. He kept watching the interaction between the two. Dustin too, followed Shane's line of vision, to see what had his best friend's attention on anything else but him.

Due to the fact that Dustin had stopped talking, Tori and Blake also broke out of their stupor, to see what was going on.

Hunter looked like he was trying to say something, but he kept opening and closing his mouth, indecisive of what to say.

"_Cam...I..."_ Hunter tried.

"_Don't. Just don't." _Cam snapped at Hunter, before leaving the main room.

"_Cam, are you alright, son?"_ Asked Sensei, concerned.

"_Fine Dad."_ Cam muttered, as he disappeared up the stairs.

Hunter gave Blake a desperate look, Blake simply nodded his head towards the direction that Cam exited from, indicating for Hunter to follow him.

Without a second though, Hunter ran after Cam, who he caught just as he was entering his room.

"_Cam." _

"_Go away."_

"_No!"_ Hunter said, forcibly, _"Not until you tell me what's wrong."_

"_Nothing is wrong. Now go away."_ Cam said as he walked into his room.

Hunter grabbed Cam's arm before he could go any further. _"Cam, wait."_

"_No Hunter, let me go!"_ Cam pulled his arm out of Hunter's grasp and glared at him.

"_Dudes are you okay?"_ Asked Dustin, who had just come up the stairs.

"_Leave us alone, Dustin. This doesn't concern you."_ Cam said, rather venomously.

Instead of the usual brush off with Cam's attitude, Dustin got surprisingly angry.

"_I get it. I'm just the comic relief to everyone, an idiot. I bet everyone else will be told except for me, because you know, air heads can't understand emotion and all that." _Dustin said before turning around and leaving Hunter and Cam a little shocked.

'_Shane will look after him. I have got to deal with this now.'_ Hunter thought, as he turned back around to face Cam, who was still looking at the direction Dustin just left in.

Hunter cleared his throat, _"Cam."_

Cam's eyes focused back onto Hunter.

"_Cam, I thought that we c-could..."_

"_Could what?! Hunter? You thought that we could pick up where you and that child left everything? You thought that just because a child that looked like me had showed a liking to you, that I would as well? That wasn't me! It was just a child that looked like me, that is all."_

Hunter felt like he had been slapped in the face, but he didn't give anything away.

"_So just because you can't face and understand your feelings, you are going to blame everything that you said and did on the kid? You can't differentiate yourself from that kid, Cam! That was you!"_

"_No it wasn't! And there are no feelings, Hunter! None at all! Now I demand you leave me alone!" _Cam yelled, before slamming his bedroom door shut.

Hunter shook his head and spoke loud enough to know that Cam could hear him, _"Cam you said it, okay and you showed it. I know you like me. You can't just deny it now that your barriers are back up."_

Hunter sighed, turned around and walked away. He was hurt. If Cam was going to deny everything that Little Cam had said and done, then he might as well leave it be. If Cam didn't want it, then Hunter would have to learn to let go.

Hunter wasn't going to force himself on Cam. Especially when he could understand what Cam was going through.

Imagine being introverted then having something change you and control your actions; making you the complete opposite with your thoughts and feelings. It made you feel vulnerable and scared; and that you couldn't trust yourself again.

Like when Lothor had turned Hunter evil. Hunter shudders at the memory of how close he was to killing Blake, his own brother.

When something like that controls your actions and completely changes you, you begin to wonder that if you were that easy to change, then just how weak are you?

Hunter walked through Ninja Ops, walked past everyone in the main room, avoiding eye contact, and made his way to the reflecting pool. Right now, he just needed to be alone.

* * *

'_Stupid Hunter. Stupid Chibi-bob. Stupid mini me – damn it! Now I sound like Cyber Cam! Stupid Cyber Cam.'_ Cam was frustrated, embarrassed and angry.

How the hell was it fair that he was turned against his will into a child, a child who just so happens to be very different from the person he is now, so different in fact, that said child began revealing certain things that Cam would have rather locked away forever?

Whoever was controlling the universe had a weird sense of humour.

And Hunter... that damn crimson ranger... had to rub it in his face that Cam had feelings for him. Pfft, yeah right he had feelings for him.

'"Hunter, I want you forever." ' – Damn it, damn it, damn it! Why did his chibi self have to be so...open, about everything?

Stupid chibi self for easily knocking down the walls Cam had spent years building up around his heart. What if, maybe, Cam did like Hunter? But because of years without emotionally feeling much, Cam couldn't even see it. Ignorance was bliss! He didn't have to see it!

Cam would've been happy living the rest of his life not knowing that he had a thing for the crimson ranger.

'_I have a thing for the crimson ranger? I like Hunter?'_

Now that it was voiced and now that Cam had opened up this particular chain of thought, he could see it, it made sense. It made sense to like Hunter, but then it didn't. Damn it!

'_Stop it. You don't like Hunter! Okay? Stop entertaining such thoughts in your head!'_

Then why does his heart skip a beat every time he remembered something that Hunter did for him, when he was a chibi?

Cam nearly blushed at the memory of a few nights ago. How he slept next to Hunter, how he used Hunter as a pillow, how Hunter held him when he cried. How Hunter had hugged him, how Cam had hugged back. How Hunter had always picked him up when Little Cam wanted to be held.

Come to think of it, it had been a long time since Cam was last hugged. In fact, the last time Cam was hugged, as far as he could tell, it had been Hunter who hugged him.

'_Doesn't mean anything.' _

So his chibi form latched onto Hunter as a potential guardian or parent. So he had shown Hunter affection, acted possessive over him even. It didn't mean that Cam liked Hunter.

' "You can't just deny it now that your barriers are back up." '

'_Yes, Hunter, I can. I can deny what isn't there.'_

But there was something there. He did feel something, at one stage, for Hunter.

When the Bradleys joined the Wind Ninja Power Ranger team, Cam had felt uncomfortable around Hunter. At first it was because he thought he couldn't trust him. What with Hunter nearly kidnapping him and then going evil. But that wasn't it.

It was like Cam was aware of Hunter whenever he was in the room. Aware of exactly where he was, like he could feel Hunter's presence, his aura. Cam's body would over heat, he would become uncomfortable, like he was extremely nervous or something.

He realised that feeling, that attentiveness to Hunter, wasn't caution, it was attraction. As soon as he had realised that, he avoided Hunter for days. Good thing the crimson ranger was too dense to even notice Cam's change in behaviour towards him.

Shane and Tori could see it, though they must've mistaken it for hate. Good thing too, otherwise that would've been an awkward and embarrassing conversation.

' "Well don't! They come first! We have to protect them and change them back! We aren't the Power Rangers without them!" ' - Why did Hunter have to be so caring of him? Cam didn't deserve it. He didn't ask for it. Why did Hunter like_ him_ out of all people? And since when was Hunter gay?

And if that's the case, why didn't Hunter go for Dustin? He was more...prettier... heck he should've even have gone for Shane. There was more chemistry between Hunter and the red ranger, with their constant fighting and competition against each other.

'_But Hunter and I fight as well. Well it's more like arguing, a lot of arguing.'_

Well then, there is the chemistry.

'_Damn it. No! That doesn't count as chemistry.'_

Sure it does.

Cam let out a frustrated sigh and sat down on the floor, his back against his bed. He drew his knees up to his chest, put his arms around his legs and rested his forehead on his forearms.

' "...you have me, as long as you want me, I will never leave you. Promise." '

Cam blushed at those words.

'_That was a promise I don't deserve Hunter. Why would you promise such a thing?'_

' "Dude! I have to send you back!", "N-no.", "Hunter! Come back home! Let Cyber Cam bring you home!", "You promised Hunter! You promised you wouldn't leave me!" '

Shit. Hunter had nearly died. And I pulled him through. Why did he have to listen to _me_ when he was dying? Why couldn't someone else's voice do the trick? Why did my voice bring him back? Do I mean that much to him?

Cam was so worried about Hunter that it had felt like he was suffocating. It felt like it happened only minutes ago, when Chibi-bob fired at Hunter, when Hunter de-morphed from the pain. When Hunter starting falling into unconsciousness.

Cam had watched it all on his computer screen. And that stubborn crimson ranger wouldn't even leave the battle field until Blake and Shane had destroyed Chibi-bob. He was such a martyr.

'_Eek! I always wanted Hunter to pick me up as well, I shouldn't have played with his hair, it was a dead giveaway that I liked him.'_

' "Cyber Cam! Lemme go! I wanna go to Hunter!", "No! I want the red ones too! Red is one of the colours that make up crimson. So it's mine!!" '

Cam groaned. _'Okay, damn it! Everything I did around him was a dead give away! Stupid memory proving me wrong.'_

' "No Cam, even if he was going to hit me, you shouldn't call people names. That's not like you at all! You were being mean. Don't do it again, or... you'll get a time out." '

Cam nearly smiled at that memory, Hunter really had looked after Cam well. Kept him in his place, made sure he was happy, held him when he was scared. Cam had forgotten just how stubborn and possessive he was as a child.

Why did Hunter have to make him feel like this? So confused, idiotic and yet...wonderful? Why did Hunter have to be so caring of him? Cam would never admit it out loud, heck or even voice it in his thoughts, but he liked the fact that Hunter looked after him and paid him so much attention.

Damn, Cam had it bad.

'_Why do I have it bad? What is it about Hunter that just...I don't know... hit me in a certain way?'_

Cam had been fooling himself. He thought his small attraction to Hunter would have faded by now, especially if he ignored it. But nooo, the fact that he repressed it only made it grow stronger. And all thanks to mini Cam, now those feelings for Hunter had risen to the surface AND made themselves public.

'_Maybe I could just blame this all on mini Cam?' _ It was easier distinguishing between the two than making Little Cam, him. Easier to deal with. '_Little Cam liked Hunter, not me, not Big Cam.'_

Not one bit. Not at all...Cam likes Hunter. _'Damn it!' _

Every time Cam thought about Hunter, about the affection Hunter so readily showed him when he needed it, about Hunter's kindness, about how Hunter so readily became in charge and responsible for Little Cam's actions, even picturing Hunter's face; his stomach did somersaults, similar to the feeling you get when you fall or when you're on a roller coaster.

'_Great. Now I sound like Dustin.'_

Cam wasn't sure, he wasn't sure if he was mistaking plain and simple admiration and platonic feelings for...dare he say it... love? Was it love? What was love anyway? No one had ever managed to describe love in a universal way.

Maybe love felt different for everybody? Maybe Cam was incapable of love. He loved his father and God knows how much he loved his mother.

But the love Cam was thinking about for Hunter, was the love that Hunter was offering him. Romantic love, sexual love. The love Cam never ever thought would be offered to him. And if it was, Cam was certainly not picturing those emotions directed to him from a male.

And that brought up a whole lot of other issues. Was Cam gay? He never looked at other males before. Heck, he never even looked at women before.

Cam had only ever had one crush and he was nine years old at the time and her name was Katy. She was in his class at his old primary school. It only lasted for a few days. She had shared chocolate with him. She was the only one who was nice to him.

The other kids had teased him that his mom didn't love him and that's why she wasn't around. Little did they know that Cam's mom was dead.

However, even then, his feelings weren't clear. Had he had a crush on Katy, or did he just like her as a friend? How the hell could anyone ever really tell? Did they just go by gut instinct? Follow your heart? Or follow your head?

His head – always calculating and solving problems – told him to gather more evidence, think it through, cross reference and cancel out what wasn't needed or relevant.

His heart and instinct told him something different, but similar to each other. And that was that there was only one way that Cam would know for certain if he liked Hunter in the more than friends, non platonic way. And damn it, he was not going to chicken out, he was going to take it like a man, and he was going to solve this problem once and for all.

Cam was about to stand up, _'Wait, but Hunter...he...he is a male.'_

Oh, really? Cam's observant, isn't he? What does it matter if Hunter's a guy? That's just an excuse. Since when is Cam afraid of labels? Since when did Cam care what others think?

'_But Hunter is a guy!'_

'_Cam, now your being shallow.'_ Eek, why did the voice in his head suddenly sound like Hunter's? _'Plus, I've seen you checking me out.' _

'_Damn it, relax, it's not the real Hunter, it's just a voice inside your head. Plus I've never checked you out!'_

'_Yes you did.'_ Hunter's voice sniggered.

'_Did not.' _

'_Yeah, you did.' Hunter's voice chuckled._

'_Oh really? Ok then, smart ass, when?'_

'_You really wanna know?'_

'_Yep.'_

'_As you wish. Two weeks ago, Monday afternoon, when I got that large gash across my collarbone, from that alien with the sword. I had my shirt off and I was sitting on the medical bed. When you were examining the gash, you were so close to my chest. You're cheeks turned red when you touched my skin. When I looked the other way you stared at my abs. I could feel your eyes run themselves over me. You think I didn't notice, but I did. I don't base things on false hope though, so I didn't think about it and I blamed your blushing for the room being too hot.'_

Cam likes Hunter, Cam checked him out, shit! I thought I was more subtle than that!

'_I like Hunter. Damn him for making me feel again! And damn my memory for pointing that out! I had forgotten all about it!'_

'"Hunter, I want you forever." ' 

'_Cam, come and talk to me.' _The Hunter voice in his head said.

"_Oh God. I'm really going to do this aren't I?" _Cam asked himself out loud.

Yes, Cam was not going to chicken out. He had to sort this out.

'_If mini me can do it, then so can I!'_

'_Follow your heart, follow your instinct, you can't always base things on logic, you can't always act out on logic.'_ That voice sounded like his mom's. Cam remembered her always telling him little wise phrases like that.

Cam got up off the floor and took a deep breath. He walked out of his room and went downstairs.

Hunter wasn't in the main room. Blake, Tori, Dustin and Shane were all sitting together and talking. Dustin was spinning around in Cam's chair.

This made Cam roll his eyes; he made a mental note to tell Dustin off later. Cam wasn't in a rational state when he had agreed to those terms of Dustin using his chair. Plus, wasn't the condition that Cam had to spin it, not Dustin?

'_Now you're getting off topic.'_ Said the amused Hunter voice in his head.

"_Where's Hunter?" _Cam asked. Everyone stopped talking and faced Cam, surprised at his question.

"_He is outside, sitting by the reflecting pool."_ Blake answered, eyebrows furrowed together in curiosity. _'I thought he'd be avoiding Hunter for a while before he spoke to him again.'_

Cam didn't say thank you, he didn't ask how the others were feeling, he didn't have time. The more time that passed, the less determined and brave he was becoming.

Cam walked outside, into the Wind Ninja Academy garden. Cam walked into the direction of the reflecting pool, and when it came into view he saw Hunter leaning his shoulder against a tree, arms crossed and looking into the water.

The sun was glowing behind Hunter's head, as it was still morning, and had yet to reach the highest peak in the sky. Cam nearly faltered to a stop when he saw how the sun's glow affected Hunter's looks.

The sun had highlighted Hunter's appearance, making his blonde hair glow and accentuating his skin tone. He looked...dare Cam think it, gorgeous, and it was bloody distracting!

When Cam was less than a foot away from Hunter, Hunter had looked up, hearing someone approaching him.

His eyes locked with Cam's. Cam noticed that the glow of the sun had made a rather stunning affect against Hunter's eyes, which were now an interesting colour, as azure was being mixed with the sun's gold.

Cam nearly groaned out loud, _"Why did he have to have nice eyes?"_

"_What?" _Asked Hunter in surprise. Not the Hunter voice in his head, but the Hunter standing right in front of him.

'_Did I just say that out loud? Oh my go- enough! Just do it already!'_

Cam stepped forward on his tipi toes, invading Hunter's personal space, placed his hand on Hunter's shoulder for balance and quickly pressed his lips against Hunter's. It was a chaste, closed mouth kiss. The kind of first kiss one experiences when they are seven.

During the kiss, Hunter's eyes had closed, yet he hadn't kissed back due to shock.

After a few seconds, Cam pulled back, breaking the kiss.

Hunter opened his eyes at the loss of contact and looked at Cam.

'_Why didn't I feel anything? Isn't a kiss meant to make you feel ... something? Shouldn't it have answered everything?'_

Hunter chuckled at Cam, who had a confused expression on his face, moved closer to him so that their faces were only an inch apart and whispered, _"This is how you're meant to do it."_, as if he knew what Cam was trying to understand.

Hunter pulled Cam by his shirt, into a chaste yet longer lasting kiss. However, instead of their lips being pressed on top of each other, they were more, fitted, against each other. With Hunter's top lip sitting in between Cam's lips.

Cam stood there, frozen, he still didn't feel anything, or was that because he wasn't responding to the kiss?

As if on cue, Hunter gently bit Cam's bottom lip, making Cam gasp. Now Hunter was able to make the kiss more passionate, as he slipped his tongue into Cam's mouth.

Hunter poured everything that he was by no means going to say, this early in the relationship, into that kiss.

'_I want to make him _feel_.' _

And Cam felt. Cam felt so much in that moment. It was as if his heart was made of cement, yet as soon as he responded to the kiss, the cement had started to crack; releasing everything that Cam was trying to contain.

He had butterflies in his stomach, his stomach was doing what felt like somersaults, his body was awakening, his heart beat was accelerating. It was like Cam was coming to life for the first time.

This was unchartered territory for Cam, and though it was so foreign and such a foreign feeling, his body and his mind welcomed it. Cam shut off all rational thinking and just let instinct take over. And when he did, he kissed back in a way he had no idea he was able to achieve.

Cam didn't even notice that he was running his tongue along Hunter's.

Kissing is like an act of instinct which you're body already knows how to do. Even if you have never kissed someone before, it was like your body kicked knowledge out of the driver's seat and said, _'Baby, I'm driving this thing for a while.'_

Maybe love did feel like this to everyone, maybe it didn't, Cam wouldn't know. All Cam knew was that kissing Hunter felt frighteningly right. It felt...natural. Like it was meant to be?

Suddenly, Hunter groaned in pain, breaking the kiss. Cam looked down and noticed that his arm had somehow snaked its way around Hunter waist, putting pressure on Hunter wound.

"_Sorry, I forgot about that." _Cam said, as he looked back up into Hunter's eyes.

Hunter grinned, _"That's okay. You know, you don't take me as the type to be bold."_, referring to Cam initiating their first kiss.

Cam knew what Hunter was talking about and grinned back, _"Doesn't count as bold. If I didn't know that you liked me, then it would count as being bold. It was more like an act of clarity."_

"_Yeah? And what were you trying to clarify?"_

"_Whether I liked you back."_

"_Oh? And the result?" _Hunter smirked.

"_I think you know." _Cam answered back, his words making Hunter smile.

"_I, uh, I didn't know that...you know...that you liked me. Before the chibi incident, you hid it well."_ Hunter said.

"_Actually Hunter, I didn't hide it well, you're just a little dense."_

"_Am not!"_ Hunter scoffed.

"_Yes you are."_ Cam grinned at Hunter's child like response.

"_Pfft, whatever."_ Hunter leaned in to steal another kiss from Cam, but Cam took a step back and placed his hand on Hunter's chest to stop him.

"_This may take some getting used to." _Cam told him. He wanted to kiss Hunter, he really did. He wanted to feel what he felt moments ago when he was kissing him. But he had to take things slowly, otherwise he will freak out and leave Hunter, and Cam really didn't want to do that.

Hunter shrugged and smiled at Cam, _"That's okay, I can wait. I'd wait forever."_ Hunter then tugged at Cam's hair, imitating the times that Little Cam had done it to Hunter.

'"Hunter, I want you forever." ' 

Why did Hunter's words and actions make his heart melt? Damn it, he was getting soft already!

Cam smiled back at Hunter and leaned in to give him one quick kiss, _'what the heck?'_, however they were interrupted.

"_Hey dudes!"_ Dustin yelled as he entered the garden and walked up to Hunter and Cam. _"Check it! I've got a love letter!"_ He said excitedly, as he held up a piece of pink paper with writing on it.

"_No way! Who from, dude?"_ Asked Shane curiously, as he followed Dustin closely behind.

Dustin stopped to read the letter, as he got to the bottom, he spoke, _"It's...oh...uh, Shane dude...it's from you."_ Dustin said surprised, as he turned to look at Shane.

"_Hunter!!!"_

Cam smirked and looked at Hunter, _"You didn't?"_ he asked, amused.

Hunter snickered and nodded in confirmation, _"I told him I would get him back."_

_**THE END**_

* * *

**There you go guys! The last chapter for Mini-Chibi-Ninjas. Hope you liked it! Thanks soo much for the reviews and everything! Also, should I do a one-shot sequel for this story, about Dustin and Shane getting together? Heck I could even add Tori and Blake in the mix. Lemme know! =] Obrigada dudes!**

_**Sailor Navy Ranger: **_**I'm really sorry I didn't get Tori and Blake together in this fic, I really tried fitting them in, in this chapter but it didn't flow, and it shed the glamour off of Cam/Hunter. Sorry! I really wanted to though, for your sake. =]**


End file.
